NUESTRO DESTINO
by Adriana L. Buemer
Summary: Dicen que dos almas gemelas se pueden encontrar, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar los años. Dicen que el amor verdadero perdura eternamente. Dicen que siempre encuentras a tu alma gemela, tus ojos no lo reconocen, pero tu alma y tu corazón si. Darien y Serena dos almas que una vez se amaron, ¿podrán reconocer su amor, antes de que les sea arrebatado?
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **AVISO**

Si eres una llorona de primera o una cursi empedernida, te prohíbo leer esta obra.

Aquí habrá unicornios, arcoíris de colores, mariposas en el estómago...¡estás avisada!

Y la lees es bajo TU exclusiva responsabilidad...¡Que conste!

Chicas, vamos a enamorarnos un poquito más de esta historia, he hecho algunos cambios...mmm...¡Muchos cambios...no me maten!

La esencia y el romanticismo que había en "Un amor sin tiempo", es el mismo, pero más que nada el AMOR es el mismo.

Y ¡sorpresa para aquellas que me pidieron un ángel enamorador en una historia, pues resulta que puse a ese ángel aquí! No sé si tendrá mucho protagonismo como Doro, pero será hermoso.

Ese nuevo ángel enamoradora se llama Belá, con acento en la "a" jajajaja y es una cachorra.

Sin más y te arriesgas a llorar a mares:

 **¡Bienvenidas!**


	2. VOLVERÉ

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **VOLVERÉ**

 ***Castillo Chiba— Escocia** **1737***

En lo más alto de una montaña se encontraba imponente un castillo, rodeado de árboles llenos de nieve hasta sus copas, un hermoso lago era la vista. Dentro de este se encontraba un impaciente muchacho por su inminente salida hacia lo que él llamaba "Honor", después de un largo invierno, claro, que la nieve aún no se había derretido, habían pocas nevadas, era por eso que el Lord Armando Chiba, un gallardo hombre de postura firme, mirada temeraria y un noble corazón, había decidido hacer un viaje de cuatro días hacia el castillo de su mejor amigo, el motivo de su viaje era precisamente ese pequeño muchacho de ojos azules que observaba impaciente el carruaje que los conduciría a través de las montañas.

—Cariño aun sigues creyendo que Mamoru está listo—observo la preocupación y el infinito amor en la mirada de su esposa.

—Querida, Mamoru está en la edad justa, es hora de que sea entrenado como un caballero—le hablo tiernamente a la mujer frente a el—Mamoru es un muchacho noble y valiente, veraz que cuando el regrese será todo un joven fuerte y preparado para defender a Escocia y la tierra que su padre ha ganado para él y su descendencia.

—Sé que tienes razón—miro a su hijo, ante sus ojos ella lo veía como un niño pequeño aquel niño que corría asustado hacia ella, cuando los rayos de una tormenta iluminaban las cumbres escocesas, pero ahora él era un joven de catorce años dispuesto a servir a la corona— Tienes razón, Mamoru estará bien—acepto— Mamoru había servido y entrenado con su padre desde la edad de siete años, con el pasar de los años su mismo padre a la edad de doce años lo había convertido en escudero. Pero ahora él estaba listo para un entrenamiento más arduo, en Edimburgo junto a los mejores caballeros del reino.

Su padre tenía la certeza absoluta de que su hijo seria respetado y valorado por el rey.

Edimburgo ahora era la morada del rey y sabía perfectamente que arduos días de batalla esperaban a su hijo, pero él no se preocupaba su hijo ya tenía un motivo para volver siempre, observo a su esposa, una mujer fuerte, hermosa y delicada, ella había sido su motivo para volver siempre de sus sangrientas batallas, ahora su hijo también tiene su motivo.

Emprendieron su largo viaje a través de valles y montañas, el viaje era largo, Escocia era un país hecho por los mismos dioses, su padre le había dicho que los dioses forjaron a Escocia, con tal esmero para que se pareciera a su mismo hogar—Es cierto—pensó, su tierra, eran valles, lagos, ríos, quebradas dignos de cualquier leyenda y cuentos de hadas.

Observo un claro en el cielo que mostraba un celeste intenso anunciando la pronta llegada de la primavera, pero él no pensaba en eso, él pensaba en aquella niña que lo había encantado, aquella niña con cabellos de rayos de sol y mirada de cielo, un cielo que siempre anunciaría un sentimiento cálido y dulce en su corazón, sin notarlo una leve sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios, recordando el día que la había visto por primera vez.

Aun recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer el día que la conoció, era solo una pequeña de 9 años, él junto a su padre habían ido a su castillo por asuntos que debían tratar, mientras los padres de ambos hablaban en el solar, salió a los patios del castillo al escuchar los gritos de una pequeña de cabello rubio.

—¡Usagui…Usagui…debes bajar de ahí!—aquella pequeña miraba hacia arriba en un árbol, sonrió al recordar aquel día, vio que algo se movía entre las ramas, escucho su risa y su voz.

—Minako, si papá no me dejo subir a la torre, pues ahora debo buscar otro lugar muy alto para que sea mi favorito— la vio asomar su rostro que era casi tapado por su cabello dorado, se dijo a si mismo que era la niña más bonita que sus ojos habían visto nunca y fue entonces que sintió como una bola de nieve había impactado en su rostro— ¡vez te dije que si estaba vivo!—la escucho hablar mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho mi señor es…es…—la niña de cabello rubio intentaba explicarse.

—Mi señor le he preguntado varias veces quien era usted y no respondía y Lady Minako y yo creímos que le sucedía algo, yo solo quería comprobar que no fuese así.

Él podía ver como ella hablaba y sonreía pero para ese momento él ya estaba perdido en lo celeste de su mirada, él ya contaba con la fuerte amistad de Malaquita (Malachite en el futuro), pero no había podido ver nunca por mucho tiempo a su hermana ya que está siempre pasaba tiempo con su madre o andaba perdida por el castillo haciendo travesuras con su amiga.

No podía negar que deseaba verla, hace 7 meses que no sabía nada de ella, deseaba ver su rostro antes de su entrenamiento, deseaba ser un caballero y lo seria, por ella y solo para ella. Tendría el honor suficiente para que Lord Kenji lo aceptara.

…

 ***Castillo Tzukino***

Una hermosa niña con cabellos dorados de 12 años corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo Tzukino, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lady Minako, cuando la lady del castillo Ikuko Tzukino había visto por primera vez aquella niña la crio como su hija.

— ¡Lady Minako Tzukino!—reprocho la señora Lucy Glasgow una mujer algo mayor pero sin duda hermosa con su cabello entrenzado color dorado, ojos grises, de sonrisa y carácter amable que ayudo en crianza de Lady Tzukino— Es que acaso aun no has aprendido que una lady no debe andar corriendo de esa manera—Lady Minako inclino su rostro.

—Lo siento Lucy, es que tengo una noticia para Usagui que sin duda alguna no puede esperar—elevo su rostro con una sonrisa.

—Lo se hija mía, pero ese no es motivo para tu mal comportamiento—reprocho la mujer— ahora que esperas, ve a decirle a Usagui que su amigo viene en camino.

—Si Lucy— hizo reverencia y se marchó, observo como su hija desaparecía por el largo pasillo.

En el ala norte del castillo en una de las torres más altas se encontraba Lady Usagui Tzukino, una pequeña doncella de belleza incomparable y nobleza sin igual, sus ojos tan celestes como el color de los lagos de Escocia en un día de intenso verano y su cabello tan dorados como hijos de oro, que resaltaba con la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada de su castillo esperaba con ansias la llegada de la que ella llamaba su amigo, un sentimiento cálido inundo su pequeño corazón al pensar en aquellos bonitos ojos azules, observo el collar que él le había regalado en su última visita, era un hermoso zafiro que colgaba de su cuello en un delicado hilo de oro.

—¡Usagui…Usagui!—Escucho la voz de su hermana— Sabia que estarías aquí—dijo sonriendo.

—Que es lo que merece tanta prisa para que llegues a mí en ese estado Minako— le contesto con curiosidad.

—Nuestra madre nos llama, ha llegado un escudero anunciando la pronta llegada de los Lores y Lady Chiba—Su pequeño corazón se agito al saberlo, presiono en su mano su collar y emprendió camino hacia el gran portón del castillo junto a su hermana de crianza.

—Oh Minako hija donde estabais metida, mírate tienes el rostro manchado de tierra—Lady Ikuko una mujer de mirada amable y esposa de Lord Kenji Tzukino, reprendía a la más revoltosa de sus pequeñas.

—Déjala querida, es solo una niña tiene derecho a ensuciarse—le hizo un guiño a su pequeña.

—No es cierto, Usagui tiene su misma edad y no se ensucia tanto como ella—Malaquite hizo mueca a Minako y esta le saco la lengua, Usagui miraba divertida, ella sabía que entre ellos dos algún día se forjaría algo muy fuerte.

El sonar de los cascos de los caballos resonaban en la tierra, el vigía en la torre anunciaba la llegada de los visitantes. La gran puerta de pesada madera caoba se abrió y por esta entraban varios carruajes, Usagui miraba impaciente, el primero en bajar fue Armando, la felicidad del encuentro de los amigos de incontables batallas era palpable, un vasallo ayudo a descender a Lady Gea un amable y respetuoso saludo se hizo entre sus padres y ellos, el corazón de Usagui se sentía impaciente, espero pera nadie más venia en el carruaje.

— ¡Valla, pero que hermosas están tus pequeñas Ikuko!—dijo amable Gea—y nada que decir de Malaquite, pronto a convertirse en un gran caballero—su hermano hizo una reverencia—la desilusión de Usagui era palpable _…_

 _"_ _Él no había venido"._

Escucho el golpeteo de las pisadas de un caballo sobre el puente, entonces lo vio Mamoru Chiba cabalgaba, sin quitar la mirada de ella, su sonrisa era sincera y solo para ella.

 _"_ _¿Es posible que mi corazón pueda latir tanto sin temor de que se detenga?"—_ se preguntó a sí misma.

El había decidido cabalgar un poco en el último trayecto hacia su destino, solo que se había entretenido en el camino con una anciana, a la cual ayudo a cargar sus cosas hasta su morada, un par de escuderos de sus padre lo acompañaron.

La anciana le había agradecido mucho por su ayuda, pero no contenta con eso le regalo una pequeña piedra blanca que encajaba perfectamente en su mano, se deslumbro cuando esta al tocarla cambio sus colores, los colores en ella eran alucinantes en ella se mezclaban un intenso azul, y un suave celeste con destellos dorados, en el centro de esta había una pluma blanca, la cual tenía un pequeño lunar negro.

 _"_ _Esta piedra, te muestra tu destino, llévala contigo donde vallas y así encontraras siempre el camino que conduce a donde perteneces"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de la anciana, pero él no necesitaba ese destino él ya lo tenía y sabia junto a quien construirlo.

Su corazón salto de felicidad al verla allí de pie junto a su hermana, sus ojos se clavaron en ella, era aún una niña, si, lo era pero era la niña más linda que jamás haya visto, y haría lo que fuese para ganar su amor.

Lo que él no sabía era que aquella chiquilla niña ya lo amaba.

Aquella noche se ofreció un gran banquete a los recién llegados, no hubo tiempo de hablar para ellos, pero sus padres hablaban de lo orgullosos que se sentían de que Mamoru y Malaquite estén partiendo prontamente a Edimburgo para su entrenamiento, eso afligía el corazón de Usagui.

El día llego después de un largo descanso, Usagui como cada mañana había salido a caminar le gustaba ver la nieve derretirse con los rayos del sol de verano, observaba atenta a dos liebres mientras salían de sus madrigueras hasta que una voz la sobresalto.

—Hola mi lady—giro a su voz y al verlo no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

 _"_ _Él es tan guapo"—_ pensó para sí.

—Ho…hola Mamoru…perdón—se disculpó—Lord Chiba.

—Usagui, creí que éramos amigos, además mi padre es el Lord Chiba, yo para ti solo soy Mamoru—le sonrió con confianza— ¿Me extrañaste princesa?

Sintió como mil colores subían a su rostro, él le llamaba princesa desde que supo lo mucho que le gustaba estar en la torre.

 _"_ _Como una princesa en apuros_ "—era lo que él le había dicho.

—Ahora entiendo, ¿estas muda acaso?—bromeo y ella frunció su ceño.

—No estoy muda Mamoru—contesto segura— y…si te extrañe.

Su corazón se llenó de calidez al escucharla—Yo también te extrañe mucho Usagui y lo hare aún más, cuando me marche.

—Yo también te extrañare mucho, pero no tanto porque sé que volverás—una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte—se sentaron sobre un tronco y el rebusco en su bolsillo—Mira—le mostro la pequeña roca—una anciana me la mostro, y mira lo que hace cuando cambia de mano a otra persona—la puso en una de sus manos, pero se sorprendió al ver que no sucedía nada.

—Te han estafado Mamoru—rio.

—No ha sido una estafa, una anciana me la regalo, era blanca cuando la tome y cambio así al tomarla en mis manos, no sé porque no cambia cuando la tocas.

—Tal vez fue tu imaginación. —él se reflejó en sus ojos y se quedó perdido en ellos.

—Usagui, sé que…que aun eres muy pequeña.

—No lo soy—se defendió—mi madre me ha enseñado a bordar, ahora mismo estoy aprendiendo a tejer— el sonrió por la firmeza con la que hablaba—y mi padre la ha pedido a mi madre que me muestre como ordenar y mantener todo en orden dentro del castillo.

—Lo sé, talvez ya no eres solo una niña, es solo…Sabes que me marcho mañana—ella sintió triste—es necesario para mi decirte…

—¡Minako!—el grito enfurecido de Malaquite los hizo ver hacia el patio del castillo.

Minako salía de las caballerizas gritando y corriendo hacia adentro del castillo, detrás de ella un furioso Malaquite.

—¡Lo hice sin querer!—grito Minako.

Usagui y Mamoru reían hasta mas no poder al ver la plasta de caballo que Malaquite traía en su cabeza.

—Princesa veme en la torre esta noche…por favor—casi suplico— tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

…

Usagui no paraba de reír, por lo ocurrido con Minako, su madre la había castigado con bordar un tapete entero para la pared de su habitación.

—Le dio un beso Usagui—se quejaba— él la beso—se quejó— ¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco mayor?—mascullo.

—Ya crecerás Minako y te aseguro que serás la lady más linda de todos los alrededores.

Malaquite había estado _"regalando sus besos"_ según las palabras de Minako eso por alguna razón que aún no comprendía le había molestado, había cogido un poco de la plasta de caballo y se la había lanzado dando justo en el blanco.

— ¿Iras?—pregunto su hermana con auténtica curiosidad.

—Se lo he dicho a nuestra madre y no ve nada en que asista si Lucy me acompaña—soltó avergonzada.

—No debiste habérselo dicho a nuestra madre, debiste ir allí y pedirle que te de tu primer beso—suspiro enamorada.

— ¡Minako!—la reprendió. Lucy toco su puerta y la condujo hasta la torre sur del castillo, subieron las escaleras de roca alumbradas solo por su antorcha.

—Mi lady, esperare aquí afuera, no se preocupé no le diré a su madre, aunque aún así estaré observando—Usagui sonrió.

—Hola—saludo con el corazón en la boca, el giro desde la ventana y la vio sin poder evitar que su corazón se sobresaltara. Esta mañana te has olvidado de tu bonita piedra— busco entre las telas de su vestido—Mira—mostro la piedra en una red de finos hilos de oro—le he pedido a mi madre que me ayudara y borde esto para tu piedra.

—Es lo más hermoso, que he visto en mi vida—él hablaba sin siquiera separar sus ojos de ella, se sonrojo al pensar que sus palabras eran para ella.

—Mamoru tú me has dado un zafiro, y yo te doy esto, así podrás recordarme…claro solo si lo deseas—agacho su rostro por lo que había dicho. Mamoru tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y levanto su rostro.

—Siempre te voy a recordar, siempre te recuerdo Usagui, estas aquí—llevo su mano junto a la de ella a su corazón—Sé que somos muy jóvenes, y sé también que...

—Me gustas Mamoru…—susurro—y…y yo creo…yo creo que te quiero.—su corazón hizo una voltereta en su pecho.

—Yo también te quiero Usagui, lo hago desde siempre y estoy seguro que lo hare para siempre.

Sus labios se sellaron en un dulce beso, uno beso puro y lleno de inocencia, un beso que quedaría grabado en sus memorias como el primero de ambos.

— ¿Me esperaras Usagui?—pregunto mirando sus ojos.

—Lo hare Mamoru, sé que vendrás pronto—dijo con emoción—y cuando lo hagas prometo que sabré como mandar en un castillo y tejer y bordar, para que así tú puedas pedir mi…—tapo su boca con sus manos por lo que iba a decir. El sonrió feliz.

—Sí, Usagui, cuando vuelva y sea mayor pediré tu mano, nos casaremos y haré un castillo para que vivamos en él, lo prometo.

—Y yo prometo esperar tu regreso Mamoru.

Un segundo beso fue testigo de un amor, sencillo y puro, de un amor con promesas y sueños, un amor que conseguiría traspasar las paredes del tiempo y reencontrarse una vez más.

…

A la mañana siguiente Usagui vio partir a su amor con su colgante en el cuello, como recordatorio de que su destino era estar juntos.

…

 ***Escocia — Edimburgo—1740***

— ¿Qué ha contado tu padre en su carta?—dos años habían pasado, desde que dejo en castillo Tzukino y en el a su princesa, dos años en lo que apenas sabia de ella por las cartas que lord Kenji enviaba a Malaquite.

—Está todo bien, mi madre está esperando un bebe—Mamoru lo felicito sincero— La atolondrada de Minako, ahora con quince años ha recibido una propuesta de matrimonio—lo dijo casi gruñendo.

Mamoru se sobresaltó.

— ¿Y Usagui?—pregunto con su corazón a mil.

—No, mi padre dice que Usagui ha dejado bastante claro que no desea proposición alguna de nadie, según ella su corazón escogerá al indicado—sonrió feliz y el alivio volvió a su corazón, temía que con el pasar del tiempo Usagui se olvidara de él, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, cogió el colgante de su pecho y cerro los ojos pensando en ella.

—Minako está loca—escucho a su amigo farfullar, sabia los sentimientos que su mejor amigo guardaba por Minako, es solo que él se negaba aceptarlo.

— ¿Acepto casarse?

—No—gruño en respuesta—Dice que quiere escoger ella misma…un lord idiota que tenga muchas batallas a su haber—dijo de mala gana y Mamoru sonrió.

—Pues un año más y tu podrás casarte con ella—los dos giraron hacia Diamante, él era el hijo del rey, un hombre fuerte y decidido, el había querido entrenarse como cualquier otro caballero, aunque a aveces era tonto y un poco remilgado ellos se habían hecho amigos desde el primer día que habían llegado a los campos de entrenamiento.— Igual que Mamoru—sonrió, Mamoru siempre hablaba de su princesa frente a sus amigos, claro que solo Diamante sabía que su princesa era Usagui, ya que de decírselo a Malaquite él se declararía su enemigo por poner sus ojos en los de su _"linda e inocente hermanita"_ era así como se refería cariñosamente a Usagui siempre que hablaba con ella.

— ¡Jamás pondría mis ojos en la atolondrada de Minako!—aseguro, no viéndose muy seguro, sus amigos rieron de él.

—No lo niegues, quien sabe y en el fondo ella sea igual de dulce que tu hermana Usagui. —Diamante se ganó una mirada de advertencia de Mamoru.

—No, no está ni cerca, mi hermana es un ángel—dijo con cariño.

…

 ***Escocia — Edimburgo—1741***

—Diamante—llamo Mamoru, en los patios del castillo en pleno entrenamiento, Mamoru era un hombre gallardo, duro por sus entrenamientos, y suficientemente inteligente para ganar cualquier batalla, ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de fortaleza y su rostro ya no era el de un niño, aunque en su corazón su amada seguía presente.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo?

—Mira, sé que nunca te he molestado con nada, pero ahora necesito un favor de tu parte, sé que como eres hijo del rey podrás ayudarme.

—Amigo, solo manda y yo ayudare—dijo sonriente.

—Como sabes, todos nos marchamos a casa en el siguiente verano, y tengo entendido que tu padre el Rey visitara los feudos del sur, desde mañana y como tu iras con el quiero que le lleves una carta a Usagui. —extendió en su mano un sobre con su sello, Diamante sonrió.

—Claro que lo hare amigo mío, todo por ti.

…

 ***Un Verano más tarde***

Su respiración era irregular y furibunda.

—Amigo, veraz a mi hermana, después de esto—Malaquite reconfortaba a su amigo, hace solo unos meses atrás se había enterado que Mamoru pretendía a su hermana, se habían roto la cara a golpes, pero después de ver la cara de borrego degollado de su amigo, entendió que el amor que él decía tener por su hermana era sincero—Ella esperara, lo ha hecho durante cuatro años créeme, conozco a Usagui y ella esperara.

Se sentía fastidiado, un grupo de sus compañeros de entrenamiento habían sido enviados a una batalla contra rebeldes en contra de la corona.

—Habían dicho que eran suficientes, no creí que nos enviarían a nosotros también, sé que es para lo hemos entrenado—decía fastidiado—pero quería verla—aseguro— Y ahora no sé cuánto dure esa batalla, presiono contra su pecho aquel colgante que siempre lo acompañaba.

—Yo también lo creía así.

…

—Chiba, tú y la legión de guerra parten al alba, los comandaras hasta llegar al norte Galloway allí te pondrás a la orden de tus comandante—asintió, en su puesto.

—Tzukino, tu iras al este—Mamoru frunció su ceño.

—Creía que Malaquite iría al norte.

—No es así, el rey ha dado órdenes y tu deber es seguirlas, Malaquite al este del Valle de Clyde.

Los dos trataron de hablar con Diamante, para que lograra que ambos fuesen al mismo campo de batalla pero fue inútil, el aun no regresaba de su viaje.

Al alba siguiente los amigos se despidieron prometiéndose verse en casa y beberse todo el Wishky de la reserva Tzukino.

 ***Escocia 1744— tres años después***

Tres largos y sangrientos años habían pasado, cada vez que regresaría a casa, era enviado a una nueva batalla, su hombro le dolía con el tropel de su caballo, había maldecido una y otra vez al infeliz que atravesó su espada en su hombro, pero nada de eso le importaba.

Al fin la vería, descansaría en sus brazos una vez que estuviesen casados y su mejor medicina serían sus besos, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, él se había convertido en un hombre casi frio y lleno de cicatrices por sus batallas, aun así se había convertido en el hombre que ella merecía. Muchas veces había intentado imaginarla, tan bella y delicada, tan hermosa y tan dulce como lo era ella.

Sonrió al pensar que para este tiempo ella ya habría de saber bordar, tejer y todas esas cosas que las mujeres deben aprender.

Estar lejos de ella había sido lo peor, una vez que se había alejado de Malaquite, nunca más obtuvo noticias de ella, lo que le dolía de alguna manera era que su grupo de guerra estaban siempre moviéndose y nunca nadie podía recibir noticias de sus seres amados, esperaba de todo corazón que sus padres se encontraran bien.

Tampoco había sabido nada de Malaquite, y esperaba poder cumplir la promesa que hace tres años atrás se habían hecho, el colgante de su cuello brillo con los rayos del sol al salir del bosque espeso por el que cabalgaba.

Se había ganado una reputación y el favor del algunos concejeros del Rey, cuando esta mañana había llegado la noticia de que la guerra haba llegado a su fin, de deshizo de su armadura, arreglo todo para salir lo más antes posible al castillo de su padre, deseaba intensamente ver a su amada pero no se presentaría, de ninguna manera con el aspecto que llevaba, su madre se asustaría al ver su herida.

Después de todo se preguntaba si sus padres lo reconocerían o si amada Usagui lo reconocería, habían sido 7 años lejos de todos y de todo.

—Chiba, deberíamos descansar, pronto anochecerá y hay que curar la herida de tu hombro—grito uno de sus amigos de batalla. —Creo que ella no se moverá a ningún lado amigo—sonrió.

—Motoki, avisa a los de atrás que acamparemos aquí—dio la orden.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, esperando impaciente que el sol anunciara su salida.

—Dos días mas Usagui, solo dos días y estaré junto a ti.

 ***Y ahora que dicen… ¿se apuntan o no, a leerla hasta el final?***

 ***Chicas aquí esta, la obra espero que los cambios les gusten, hay unos detallitos que cambie, pero créanme su esencia es casi la misma***

 ***Un enorme saludo para ustedes mi bellas, y millón gracias por amar esta historia, tanto como yo la amo***


	3. JUNTOS

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **JUNTOS**

 ***Escocia** **1744— Castillo Tzukino***

Muchos habían sido los inviernos que ella había esperado en aquella torre, observando fervientemente hacia el horizonte con la firme esperanza de verlo llegar, poco le había importado las palabras de su hermana, o del mismo Malaquite, ella no se movería de allí así tuviese que esperarlo el resto de su vida ella lo haría.

— ¿Vas a llegar? ¿Lo harás, verdad Mamoru? Aunque ya no seas para mi tienes que regresar—sus palabras eran absorbidas por el frio aire de invierno, así como sus lágrimas—No importa lo que los demás quieran, no me importa lo que ellos digan—cerro su mano contra su pecho presionando aquel zafiro que le recordaba su mirada, aquella mirada que cada noche imaginaba en sus sueños.

—Usagi—Minako como siempre era la encargada de estar a su lado, le sonrió sinceramente al ver su abultado vientre, Minako cargaba orgullosa en su vientre el fruto de su amor entre ella y Malaquite.

—Tuviste mucha suerte—susurro acariciando su vientre—mi hermano volvió sano y salvo para amarte y hacerte feliz—sus lágrimas caían libres por sus rosadas mejillas—tienes dentro de ti la prueba de que él te ama, la prueba de que su amor es verdadero…en cambio yo…—

 _"_ _Solo tengo el recuerdo de su sonrisa joven y de su mirada"_

Quiso decir esas palabras.

Minako arreglo su vestido, guiándola hacia la ventana.

—Lo siento, se cuanto lo amas y cuanto le has esperado Usagi, estoy segura de que él te amaba también, pero no puedes seguir así y menos ahora—Usagi miro sus ropas, no muy contenta— Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, sabes también que nuestro padre, lord Armando y Malaquite están dispuestos a todo por ti.

Usagi cerró sus ojos y lo pensó por un momento, su decisión era difícil, lo era.

—No voy a poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro padre, él fue un hombre de batallas en su tiempo, Lord Armando también, pero ahora ya no cuenta con la misma gallardía y fuerza de su juventud, no dudarían en una batalla—cerro sus ojos con fuerza recordando la amenaza de Diamante.

 ***Inicio FB***

— ¡Esto es absurdo, he sido paciente contigo mi lady, pero mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite!

La caballerosidad con la que el príncipe Black se había presentado ante ella hace algunos años atrás había desaparecido, en cuanto la corona de su difunto padre había sido puesta en su cabeza.

Hace tres años atrás él había llegado con una carta en sus manos, una carta de su amor, una carta de Mamoru, donde le decía que pronto volvería, que la vería en el verano siguiente y pediría su mano, una carta donde le declaraba su amor con palabras dulces y sinceras, aquella carta que hace tres años atrás guarda con profundo amor.

—Nunca le pedí o alenté su espera por mí, mi señor—hablaba tratando de esconder su temor—al contrario siempre fui sincera con mis sentimientos, recibí cada una de sus cartas, pero lo hice con la pura intensión de no ofenderlo.

— ¡Eres tan necia!—la ira en esencia emanaba de la voz del nuevo rey de Escocia— ¡te dije que yo mismo lo vi morir!—ella negó.

—Entonces porque no lo trajo conmigo—no quería llorar.

—Eso es una locura, Usagi, era una guerra, no tienes ni idea de cuantos cuerpos quedaron atrás… ¡entiende de una vez, él está muerto!—golpeo la mesa del solar con rabia, el sonido hizo que su piel se erizara por el temor.

Diamante se había obsesionado con ella desde el momento en que poso sus ojos en ella, la belleza que Mamoru describía era verdadera y aún más, sus ojos los habían eclipsado y su voz era música para él.

Poco le había importado enviar a su amigo a innumerables batallas con tal de tener una sola oportunidad con ella.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que había visto a Mamoru por última vez, deseaba que para ahora aquel hombre al que había encargado la muerte de Chiba ya hubiese logrado su cometido y que ahora los cuervos estén devorando su carne.

El había ido a la guerra pero siempre era protegido por los caballeros personales de su padre, cuatro años de ir y venir esperando paciente su decisión, esperando paciente que la enfermedad de su padre acabara con él, ya que su padre era lo único que se interponía entre Usagi y el, solo que ahora que era el, había decidido que ya era suficiente.

—Te casaras conmigo quieras o no—espeto entre dientes—Mi padre ha muerto, ¡el rey soy yo!—lo último lo dijo con un destello de maldad, así era ahora, el Rey Jedaite Black había fallecido presa de una rara enfermedad que lo había consumido, lo malo fue que con su muerte no había quien detuviese a su hijo.

Lo cierto era que ahora el rey era Diamante Black y con su reinado la tiranía había llegado a Escocia.

—La amistad de Escocia y la del feudo Tzukino y Chiba dependen de ti—la confusión hizo presa de ella.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir mi lady—se acercó a ella sin ningún pudor—que serás mi esposa y en eso no hay discusión.

—Usted no puede obligarme, a menos que yo quiera o mi padre me obligue.

—Sé que tu padre no te obligara, pero tu si querrás casarte conmigo a menos que quieras que tu anciano padre y el padre de Chiba sean llamados a servir a la corona—deslizo su mano por el borde su escote—dudo mucho que ese par de ancianos resistan una sola batalla.

Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, era cierto que lord Chiba y su padre eran fuertes pero las duras batallas de su juventud y la perdida de sus esposas habían sido mucho para ellos.

Su madre Ikuko Tzukino había fallecido junto a su bebe dando a luz la muerte de su madre había sido la perdición de su padre, él había perdido las ganas de seguir hasta el día en que vio llegar a Malaquite.

Por otro lado la madre de Mamoru no pudo resistir la pérdida de su único hijo, un año después de enterarse de su muerte ella falleció.

—Ellos preferirían ir a la guerra que permitir esto—y así era ella lo sabía, nadie en el feudo era ajeno al amor que ella sentía por Mamoru, una sonrisa siniestra se adueñó de él.

—Sería una pena que tu hermana Minako quedara viuda… ¿no lo crees?

—De que habla…—pregunto sin aliento.

— ¿Crees que Malaquite sea capaz de vivir una guerra?—su piel se erizo, ella amaba a su hermano y más que nada amaba la familia que el había formado con Minako—Lo he visto muchas veces caerse de sus caballos, dudo mucho que pueda pelear con su pierna en ese estado.

Su pecho dolía, no podía permitir aquello, su hermano ahora solo contaba con la mitad de una de sus piernas, esa era la razón por la cual el había sido devuelto a casa, una roca había caído en su pierna, la cual tuvieron que cortar para salvar su vida. Además no podía dejar a Minako perder su amor y a su sobrino perder su padre.

— ¿Que dices Usagi…aceptas ser mi esposa?

Pensó en él, ella estaba segura de que volvería, nadie le creía, pero ella así lo sentía, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

 _"_ _Lo siento mi amor"—_ pensó cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

—Acepto—una sonrisa se estiro en sus labios, quiso besarla pero ella se apartó.

—Oh mi lady, ahora te niegas a un beso mío—se acercó a su rostro besando su mejilla—pero te aseguro que la noche de nuestra boda, rogaras por mis caricias. Anunciare nuestra unión, quiero que todos se enteren, nos casaremos dentro de tres días, no quiero demorar más esto, espere la muerte de mi padre para poder poseerte y ahora haz aceptado…ha sido tu voluntad…eres mía Usagi, lo fuiste desde el primer día que escuche tu nombre.

 ***Fin FB***

—Usagi, díselo a nuestro padre, dile Malaquite, diles la verdad diles que el rey te obliga, ellos no lo permitirían…

— ¿Estas dispuesta a perder a mi hermano?—refuto, Minako negó fervientemente—Entonces no me pidas que diga la verdad, el los enviara lejos y no dudo de que sea el mismo, quien se encargue de que no vuelvan—sus manos golpearon con fuerza el alféizar de la ventana—lo único que espero es que donde sea que Mamoru este me perdone por lo que estoy por hacer.

…

Estaba enojado, no, esa palabra no bastaba para descifrar lo que sentía, furioso ni siquiera eso alcanzaba.

Bebió de su jarra de cerveza de un solo golpe.

—Oye chico, no asistirás a la boda de tu hermana— el tabernero regordete solo recibió un gruñido, Malaquite golpeo con fuerza la barra de madera haciendo que esta crujiera.

—Debí haberme largado contigo y traer tu trasero sano—hablaba consigo mismo, nunca pudo perdonarse, el haber regresado y que su amigo nunca haya vuelto, era una tortura ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana— ¡Otra!—rugió al tabernero, el cual pego un salto por su grito.

—Sé que ella esconde algo—él sabía que Usagi escondía algo, lo presentía, no le había podido sacar nada a Minako—¡mujer necia!—gruño, bebió su segunda jarra de cerveza hasta dejarla vacía, tiro dos monedas en las tablas y salió dispuesto a encontrar respuestas—No permitiré de ninguna manera que Usagi se case con ese traidor—lo detestaba, aquel cobarde se escondía de las batallas con la ayuda de su padre, y para ahora estaba seguro que el tenia algo que ver en la muerte de Mamoru.

Nunca dijo nada porque sabía cuánto dolor le causaba al lord Chiba, él decía sentirse orgulloso de su hijo, ya que había dado su vida por Escocia, pero en el fondo aun le dolía la pérdida de su hijo.

—¡Por los dioses!—maldijo al sentir una punzada en su pierna…o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella.

Monto su caballo sin dificultad, si, era cierto que faltaba la mitad de su pierna, pero tenía fuerza suficiente para defender al Castillo Chiba, un tumulto llamo su atención, pudo ver varios estandartes del Rey Jedaite ondeándose, lo que le pareció extraño, Diamante había cambiado el estandarte de su padre al morir. Arrugo su ceño.

— ¡Por Escocia, cortaran la cabeza de eso imbéciles si eso llega a oídos de Black!—se acercó lo justo para prevenir con un grito.

—Llevo en una de mis carrozas un enorme barril de wisky—su cabeza casi se desprende de su cuello al voltear a aquella voz—tengo una promesa que cumplir—Mamoru sonrió.

— ¡Por los dioses!—susurro incrédulo ante lo que tenía a sus ojos, desmonto su caballo, de un salto—Debo estar ebrio—aseguro—sí, estoy malditamente ebrio.

—Yo debo estarlo también Malaquite—Mamoru reía burlón—creo que falta la mitad de tu pierna y eso no va bien con tu fea falda escocesa… ¿es que no piensas saludar a tu hermano?—nada preparo a Mamoru par lo que venía, un gran y fuerte puño fue a para a su rostro.

— ¡Por Badb, eres real!—una enorme carcajada retumbo en su pecho, cuando un golpe fue asestado en su rostro, se tambaleo pero fue sujeto por su amigo, los dos rieron abrazándose fuertemente. — ¿Qué haces aquí?...es decir…Mamoru… ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—Debía volver a casa, y debía cumplir mi promesa, no pensé que te encontraría en el camino—hablo feliz, Mamoru había viajado todo el día a caballo, estaba dispuesto a llegar al castillo Tzukino había cambiado de idea, primero que nada deseaba ver a Usagi con su alma—Veo que las batallas te dejaron un recuerdo amigo mío.

—Mamoru—lo llamo Motoki—los caballos están listos, y los hombres también.

—Amigo—palmeo su hombro con fuerza—créeme que quiero saber de tus hazañas, pero si no veo a Usagi ahora creo que no podré seguir más.

La sonrisa de Malaquite murió.

—Todos creen que estás muerto.

Mamoru sintió fuego cruzar por su pecho.

— ¿Muerto?—su amigo asintió—No puede ser—gruño—Yo nunca tuve noticias de ustedes, pero siempre me encargue de que el rey supiera que estaba vivo.

— ¡Maldito!—rugió Malaquite— ¡sabía que aquella escoria escondía algo! ¡Monta tu caballo debemos llegar pronto al castillo de mi padre!

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!—espeto.

—Es Usagi…ella está en peligro—eso fue lo que basto para que Mamoru ordenara a sus hombres seguirlo y estar preparados.

Malaquite informo a Mamoru de pocas cosas, en especial lo que estaba a punto de suceder en el castillo Tzukino.

…

Era hoy que sería su boda con aquel cruel hombre, bajo las escaleras de piedra escuchando la música de las gaitas en el gran salón, a su paso no había felicidad, más bien miradas de sufrimiento, nadie quería esa unión y nadie entendía el porqué de haber aceptado.

—Usagi si sigues andando con ese vestido se manchara todo, mas aquí en la cocina—dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella no era feliz con esa unión, Usagi miro a Lucy con amor, ella se había convertido en su madre, le dio un abrazo y sin decir nada camino hacia afuera donde los copos de nieve habían empezado a caer del cielo.

—Es injusto—susurro—siento que te he perdido dos veces, te perdí en el final de un invierno y ahora te pierdo para siempre en el inicio de otro.

Observo su vestido blanco, era hermoso, no lo dudaba pero su corazón era infeliz, extendió su mano y observo derretirse la nieve en su palma.

—Quisiera decir que te dejo libre, que te dejo libre de amar y ser amado, pero no puedo…no sé si soy egoísta, pero espero que tu corazón nunca me olvide—beso el zafiro que colgaba de su pecho—porque mi corazón nunca dejara de amarte Mamoru.

—Y el mío nunca dejo de hacerlo—escucho a su espalda, giro extrañada al no reconocer aquella voz, entonces su corazón estallo.

El aire se contuvo en sus pulmones al reconocer sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para calmar su corazón y otra a su boca para acallar un grito.

—Mamoru—dijo casi sin aliento.

—Princesa—desde ese momento no fue consiente de nada ya que la oscuridad la arrastró consigo.

…

La había visto, al fin había visto a su amada, más que eso ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos, sabía lo que vendría después de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba secuestrando a la futura esposa del rey de Escocia y eso a el poco le importaba, ella era suya, la observo por un momento, se había desmayado en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Por los dioses Usagi eres tan hermosa que la misma diosa Badb sentiría celos de ti—sonrió, al verla entre sus brazos, levanto su amplia capa para cubrirla del frio, su caballo corría veloz contra el viento, la nieve ahora caía a raudales.

Cuando Malaquite le conto que Usagi se casaría con Diamante toda su ira emano de su ser, ella lo había esperado 7 años y no podía ser que ahora se casara.

Sus hombres tenían la orden de quedarse a órdenes de Malaquite, el quiso quedarse, pero no lo hizo por exigencia de su amigo.

—Diamante es el rey de Escocia, si te ve matara a todos lo que se interpongan, será diferente si Usagi solo desaparece, para todos tu estas muerto, Diamante no armara una guerra contra nosotros si la decisión de escapar fue solo de ella y en cuanto a tus hombres solo diré que yo los invite a la boda—esas habían sido las palabras de su amigo, antes llegar a los patios del castillo.

Su corazón sintió desbordarse al verla, muchas veces había soñado con ella y su vestido de novia, quería reclamar y pedir explicaciones, pero al escucharla todo había quedado claro para él, ella aun lo amaba.

…

Era tibio, el lugar en el que se encontraba era tibio, pudo escuchar el sonar de la madera quemando en el fuego, abrió sus ojos lentamente y la oscuridad le dio de lleno, una pared sucia se hizo delante ella.

Se sentó de golpe.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—hablo asustada, la habitación era pequeña, y cálida, frente a ella una pequeña chimenea, el ruido proveniente de la parte de debajo de su habitación llamo su atención, eran gritos en celebración de hombres y mujeres, no entendía, lo último que recordaba era estar en el patio del castillo cuando…— ¡Mamoru!

La puerta fue abierta cuando al levantar su mirada sus ojos se cruzaron, su cielo y sus zafiros se mesclaron con añoranza e incredulidad, corazones sin saberlo latían a un mismo compas escuchándose y reconociéndose, amándose desde hace mucho tiempo dos corazones se encontraban nuevamente, no pudo resistirlo se lanzó a sus brazos, se envolvió en el, sintió sus brazos deslizarse por su cintura, absorbieron ese momento lo necesitaban el silencio fue suficiente para entender cuanto se habían extrañado.

—Estas aquí—susurro en su oído—sabía que volverías—su cuerpo se agito por su llanto—sabía que cumplirías tu promesa, mi corazón me lo repetía cada día.

—Estoy aquí princesa, estoy aquí y ahora mi promesa es jamás alejarme de ti…nunca, nunca te dejare por nada—sin quererlo se separaron un poco solo para poder reflejarse cada uno en la mirada del otro—Por los dioses Usagi—sonrió—eres aún más hermosa de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado—ella sonrió complacida.

Insegura deslizo sus dedos por su largo cabello, el cerro sus ojos entregándose a esa pequeña caricia—tu cabello…es aún más largo—sonrió—y esta barba no la imaginaba en mis sueños—toco su rostro—Mamoru… ¿en realidad estas aquí?—pregunto con un sollozo.

—Esto es tan real como el amor que siento por ti Usagi.

— ¡Oh Mamoru, no puedo creer que estés aquí!—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—tuve tanto miedo por ti.

— ¡Shhhtt!, ya no digas nada amor mío y no llores que ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a alejar.

—Temía tanto que no regresaras mi amor—dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano— he suplicado a todos los dioses para que regresaras sano y salvo—el levanto su rostro sujetándola por la barbilla y beso su frente.

—Nada, escúchame bien, nada en este mundo podría hacer que me aleje de ti, porque te amo y lucharía contra mi propio destino por regresar a ti y volverte a ver amor mío, siempre hallaría la forma de llegar a ti ser felices juntos.

—Deseo con todo mi ser que esto sea más real que nunca Mamoru, desearía que esto nunca terminara y que nuestro amor sea capaz de perdurar a través del tiempo, incluso del mismo destino que nos ha separado por tanto tiempo…si la vida nos diese más tiempo o la oportunidad de encontrarnos en otra vida, juro que llegaría a ti para amarte una vez más, tal como lo hago ahora– el tiempo sería el encargado de hacer que esa promesa se cumpliera sellaron sus promesas con un beso. Solo el fuego frente a ellos y el amor que ambos se profesaban fue testigo de una promesa que uniría sus almas a través del tiempo.

Mamoru se había negado a pasar la noche en la misma habitación que ella, él la amaba, pero así mismo la respetaba, ella seria suya solo cuando fuese su esposa.

…

La noche anterior Mamoru le había explicado a Usagi lo que había sucedido, le había parecido cruel lo que Diamante había hecho con Mamoru, jamás le perdonaría algo así.

—Estoy preocupada por mi padre y mi familia—Mamoru cabalgaba a su lado, ya no llevaba su armadura, se había cambiado antes de salir del pueblo, ahora lucia como cualquier persona de pueblo, observo su ropa, atrás habían quedado, los caros vestidos y telas de seda, ahora solo llevaba un vestido de lino, capa de lana y botas. Se preguntaba qué diría Minako si la viese vestida así.

—Ellos estarán bien—levanto su vista hacia Mamoru.

 _"_ _Es tan guapo"—_ pensó mientras su rostro se calentaba, nada la había preparado para tal belleza masculina.

—Quisiera saber a qué se debe el dulce sonrojo de tus mejillas—él sonrió en su dirección, lo que solo hizo que su rostro se calentara aún más.

—Yo…yo…—no sabía que decir y la sonrisa de él no se borraba—Mamoru deja de reírte—reclamo y el asintió con diversión. — ¿Hacia dónde vamos?—quiso cambiar de tema no estaba dispuesta a seguirse avergonzando.

—A las tierras de mi padre.

—Si Diamante se entera de que tu estas vivo…

—Lo sé, en aquellas tierras hay un lugar especial para mí— la miro—es una pequeña cabaña de piedra que mi madre mando construir, el acceso no es fácil, es más podría decir que solo yo se llegar hasta allí, estaremos allí por un tiempo.

Ella asintió, pensando que con tal de estar a su lado viviría hasta en un pantano plagado de alimañas.

—Allí viven solo un par de ancianos, ellos cuidan del lugar.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Dos días a caballo… ¿quieres descansar?—ella le sonrió.

—No, estoy bien—vivirían en un mismo lugar, quizá…sintió calentarse su rostro nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos indecorosos.

—De verdad quisiera saber qué es lo que piensas Usagi, que hace que te sonrojes tanto—se burló.

—Na…nada….no es nada—aseguro.

…

— ¿Estas bien?—el fuego lanzaba pequeñas chispas alrededor de ellos, calentó sus manos frente al fuego.

—Lo estoy—aseguro.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia la chimenea y el colgante salto de su cuello. Él sonrió más que complacido, esa era una muestra más de que ella lo amaba, saco de su pecho el collar que ella había hecho para su piedra del destino era así como le decía.

—Mira—la extendió en su mano.

—Aun la llevas—se sorprendió.

—Es importante para mí, así como lo es para ti— señalo el zafiro en su pecho.

—Me recuerda siempre tu mirada—le sonrió con amor, el suspiro.

—Hubiese querido que todo fuese diferente.

—Las cosas son como tienen que ser, tu madre siempre decía eso.

—Muero de ganas de verla, a ella y a mi padre.

Usagi se sorprendió, se dio cuenta de que el aún no sabía nada, y le dolió mucho ser ella quien debería decirle la verdad. Ella sabia el amor que el guardaba por Gea.

—Mamoru—poso su mano sobre la de el—muchas cosas han pasado desde que te marchaste.

—Lo sé, es solo que mis padres aún no saben que estoy vivo y quisiera tanto…

—Mi madre murió—Hablo Usagi deteniendo sus palabras.

—Princesa…cuanto lo siento—hablo sincero envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Murió dando a luz a mi hermano…el tampoco sobrevivió.

—Debió ser duro para Lord Kenji, se notaba mucho cuán importante era lady Ikuko para él.

—Lo fue, se abandonó a sí mismo, solo hasta que mi hermano regreso, fue capaz de recuperarse…Hay algo más que debes saber.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un día Diamante llego al castillo Chiba, mi padre Minako y yo vitábamos a tu padre ya que había estado mal de salud, Diamante dijo que habías muerto—Mamoru cerro sus puños con impotencia.

—Jamás deje de dar señales de mi existencia, el rey sabía que estaba vivo.

—No sé cómo sucedió pero Diamante se las arregló para que no supiésemos de tu existencia es solo que…tu madre Gea.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ella no pudo superar tu muerte…ella falleció un año después de que supiéramos de tu supuesta muerte.

No lo podía creer, su madre había muerto por la mentira de un hombre cruel, dolía saber que había estado lejos de su padre en aquel tiempo, su madre era la existencia de su padre y sabia cuan vacío estaría sabiendo que había perdido a su hijo y la mujer de su vida.

—Diamante debe pagar por lo que ha hecho—se puso de pie, incapaz de contener su furia golpeo la pared de madera con fuerza—juro que pagara por sus mentiras, lo buscare y acabare con el— recogía sus pertenencias sin pensar en nada mas que no sea su madre.

— ¡Si lo haces te matara!—Usagi lo detuvo de su brazo.

—Moriré vengando a mi padre y la muerte de mi madre—espeto en la puerta de la habitación.

Usagi lo soltó sintiendo dolor en su pecho—Entonces todo esto ha sido en vano.

Mamoru se dio cuenta de su error.

—Volverás, harás que te asesine…y luego él se casara conmigo—intento acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió—me reclamara como suya y entonces nada de esto valdrá la pena—soltó con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Se quería golpear a sí mismo, solo se había dejado llevar por el dolor sin pensar en ella.

—Lo siento—se acercó abrazándola—lo siento princesa—beso su cabeza. Lo aferro a sí misma.

—Sé que sufres, y quiero que sepas que tu dolor es mío también, pero si algo te llegara a pasar a ti, yo no podría soportarlo Mamoru…simplemente no podría.

—Seguiremos nuestro viaje, estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

…

 ***Esperemos que no haga ninguna estupidez ¿verdad?***

 ***Chicas un enorme saludo a ustedes, espero les agrade el capítulo***


	4. MINA Y ¿EL AMOR DE SU VIDA?

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 ***Londres— Actualidad***

—Oye—Mina llama mi atención, despego la mirada de las nubes para verla, una enorme sonrisa cargada de emoción y no se… ¿lastima?, no, no creo que sea lastima, es más bien compasión y tal vez un poco de culpa—No es una suerte que mi bello novio viva a cientos de miles de kilómetros lejos de Londres.

Suspiro y respondo su sonrisa con lo que creo es una sonrisa, aunque la verdad en estos momentos casi no recuerdo como se sonríe.

—¿Tu novio?—levanto una ceja incrédula.

—Sí, mi novio…—sacude su mano restando importancia a mi pregunta—o bueno lo será en cuanto se lo pida…o bueno en cuanto sepa que estoy yendo para allá...

—¿Segura?

—Hay ya Sere, en cuanto sepa que voy para allá y cuando sepa que lo amo y cuando sepa…no bueno pero se lo pediré en cuanto lo haya enamorado…—suspiro recostando mi cabeza en el cómodo asiento del avión, mientras Mina sigue con su diatriba.

Mina es mi mejor amiga, no, mi hermana del alma, ella es la locura viviente en el mundo entero, aunque tiene un corazón muy dulce y siempre vive pensando en el bien de los demás.

Claro que ahora que lo pienso este viaje y más bien nuestro destino es por ella también ya que está profundamente enamorada de un guapísimo hombre, que vive en un castillo en alguna parte de Escocia.

¿Cómo lo conoció?...Simple, Facebook, según lo que me ha dicho él tenía una novia que lo dejo hace poco y entonces Mina está dispuesta a sanar su corazón, palabras de ella no mías, en resumen Mina viaja a Escocia a encontrar el gran amor de su vida… ¿y yo?

Yo viajo a Escocia para olvidar al que creí era el amor de mi vida, un hombre que creí honorable, y capaz de dar todo por mi…aunque ahora sé que era todo mentira.

—Nunca me amo—susurro al parecer no lo suficientemente despacio ya que Mina detiene su perorata, para abrazarme, entonces mis lágrimas deciden desbordarse—Nunca me amo Mina—mis palabras se ahogan con su abrazo—Es un falso, mentiroso, egoísta…y…y estúpido, Diamante nunca me amo Mina—mi corazón dolía y dolía mucho, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hasta me mintiera con su mirada? Es que se podía mentir también con la mirada, no se suponía que los ojos son la ventana del alma y que puedes ver la verdad en ellos…Pues creo que no, él me mintió también con su mirada.

Me odiaba a mí misma por este deprimente cuadro se suponía que no lloraría por el nunca más, en fin creo que lloro más por mi orgullo herido que por ese imbécil.

—Ya tranquila Sere—Mi amiga acaricia el tope de mi cabeza y aunque suene patético eso me hace sentir mejor…Diamante hacia lo mismo cuando estaba triste, hizo lo mismo cuando perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano en ese accidente aéreo…él y Mina siempre estuvieron junto a mi.—Es mejor que te hayas dado cuenta de las cosas ahora y no después, es verdad que Diamante te mintió, aun así no debes olvidar que el asqueroso de tu tío también lo hizo.

—El amor apesta—asegure evadiendo ese tema, acomode mi cuerpo de vuelta en mi asiento.

—Concuerdo contigo—la azafata deja una bandeja de té sobre nuestras mesitas—el imbécil de mi novio es piloto, acabo de enterarme que en su país tiene una esposa y dos hijos que lo esperan.

—Mierda, eso sí amerita una castración absoluta—la azafata sonríe por las palabras de Mina.

—Lo siento—dije mirándola tal como Mina me miraba hace un rato.

—No importa—se encogió de hombros—duele, pero estoy segura de que pasara, además voy a Escocia, muero por ver que guardan los escoceses debajo de esas faldas…Uff—se abanica con su mano—esos hombres son hermosos a morir, seguro que olvido al idiota de mi ex –ríe, y me señala con su índice prolijamente pintado de fucsia—y tú también lo harás—asegura antes de marcharse.

—Bueno…ahora muero de curiosidad de saber que guarda mi adorado novio debajo de su falda escocesa—Y por primera vez en muchos días sonrío.

...

—Caramba, caramba…—mi aliento se torna blanco a salir de mi boca—esto es…es casi congelante.

—Lo es, estoy a punto de volver a Londres sin pensar en las consecuencias—caliento enfundo mis manos en mis guantes de cuero—de verdad Mina espero que tu "novio"—lo digo sarcástica—nos habrá las puertas de su… ¿castillo?

—Sí, castillo… ¿puedes creerlo un castillo?—chilla emocionada—Muero por conocer el lugar y más que nada ver de frente al amor de mi vida.

—Eres melosa—me quejo.

—Hay Sere, no seas así tú eras aun peor con…—sus palabras se quedan inconclusas.

—Dilo en serio, lo se era una estúpida, patética que se dejó engañar por un imbécil—solté las palabras enojada, no con ella si no conmigo misma. —Mi cabreo no es contigo—aclare.

—Sí, es contigo misma, siempre lo haces, siempre tienes que llevar la culpa de todo y eso si es estúpido, lo que ese idiota te hizo es pasado y quiero que lo olvides desde el momento que subamos a ese taxi…¡Taxi!—el grito me tomo desprevenida no solo a mi sino aun montón de transeúntes.

— ¡Dios Mina podrías haber avisado que gritarías así!

—See, pero así no habría chiste—ríe.

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarlas con las maletas?—un lindo chico de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, muy alto, con una insipiente barba baja del taxi.

—Wow—Como siempre Mina no se guarda sus opiniones—Oye chico de no ser porque vengo en busca del amor de mi vida, tu estarías en mi lista de conquistas—su mirada se desliza a un hombre un tanto mayor que nosotras de al menos dos metros de estatura de ojos amatistas—¡Oh por Dios y definitivamente, el estaría en mi lista!—el tipo le sonríe guiñándole un ojo, entre tanto el taxista sonríe metiendo las maletas en el maletero.

—Mina ven aquí—la jale al interior del taxi—estoy cansada, tengo frio casi congelante y tú solo te dejas llevar por tus hormonas calientes.

—Oye…espera—toca el hombro del taxista, y este nos mira aun sonriente.

— ¿Desea algo más hermosa señorita?—no me pasa desapercibido que hay cierto coqueteo en sus palabras.

—Esto es Escocia ¿no?

—Correcto—afirma.

— ¿Dónde están las faldas?—el chico suelta una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Mina por amor a mi madre!—la regaño sintiendo toda mi cara caliente por la vergüenza.

—Tranquila señorita—el chico calma la vergüenza en mi—Mina…ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?

—Correctísimo—el asiente aun divertido.

—Allá afuera—señala—el clima está a cinco grados centígrados, créeme que si cada escoces usara un Kilt…mmm falda escocesa—aclara—créeme que no habría mucho que ver allí abajo—señala… aquel lugar.

—Ohh…entiendo, eso estaría un poco—Mina hace una seña con sus dedos índice y pulgar—reducido.

—¡Eso!—afirma.

—Hay Dios por favor envía un rayo y desaparéceme—Porque siempre me veía inmiscuida en las locas investigaciones de mi loca amiga, yo jamás, jamás de los jamases preguntaría algo así.

—Ahora sí, tema aclarado—el tipo milagrosamente aun suena feliz por el tema— ¿me dicen donde llevo a tan hermosas damas?

—Al castillo Chiba

El tipo frunce el ceño y su color se ha drenado de su rostro.

 _"_ _¡Que rayos!"_

Acomodo mi cuerpo en el asiento, al ver su actitud.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto de inmediato, mi amiga podría estar loca pero no yo.

—No…claro que no, es solo…solo que bueno—rasca su nuca un par de veces antes de darme una verdadera respuesta—¿Conocen a alguien allí?

—Pero por supuesto., yo conozco al dueño—Mina suena orgullosa por su respuesta.

— ¡¿Lo conoces?!—la sorpresa en su voz era evidente.

— ¡Por mi madre chico, solo di algo!—suelto exasperada— ¿acaso su dueño es algún tipo de vampiro chupa sangre?

— ¡Dios no…claro que no! Es solo que es raro que él tenga invitadas…no después de... —las últimas palabras fueron un susurro que no avance a escuchar.

—Bien, no quiero saber nada, solo regresare a Londres me casare con mi estúpido y traicionero novio y….

— ¿Estas demente, si crees que te dejare hacer eso? –el reclamo de Mina retumba en el coche aun estacionado frente al aeropuerto—Eh chico tu…tu…

—Andrew.

—Bonito nombre Andrew.

—Sí, me lo han dicho antes—dice coqueto, blanqueo los ojos.

 _"_ _No de nuevo"_

—En serio chicos si quieren socializar concreten un encuentro, Mina por favor regresemos y déjame molerle las pelotas a Diamante.

—No, no y no, Andrew al castillo—demanda como dueña y señora.

—Como mandes y ordenes Mina.

—Mina ese chico, tu chico Facebook, no sabe siquiera que vamos para su casa…castillo y…

—Oye, sea como sea hablaremos con él, inventare algo para que nos deje quedarnos y juro amiga, que si no nos deja quedar mañana estaremos…no se…en Aruba, si Aruba bebiendo piñas coladas y con dos hermosos morenos a cada lado. —río por su ocurrencia—Eso así sonríe, déjamelo a mí, él es muy bello, lo sé por la forma en que siempre nos escribíamos sé que nos dejara quedarnos.

Podía ver a Andrew su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor era asustada.

 _¿Dónde rayos me voy a meter? Sé que aquí hay algo, no sé qué es y no me gusta._

El viaje duro al menos una hora desde el aeropuerto de Corbetts, el paisaje era algo inigualable, a pesar de que todo se cubría de nieve, el lugar era hermoso, lámparas con un estilo antiguo y rustico iluminaban el camino hacia una colina, nieve caía raudamente desde el cielo.

El auto avanzo un poco más entonces me congele, era hermoso, dos torres del castillo se asomaban en lo más alto, a la distancia el castillo se notaba blanco por la cantidad de nieve que caía—Es hermoso—hable casi sin aliento ante tal belleza.

—Sí que lo es, ese castillo lleva allí más tiempo del que cualquiera puede pensar—Andrew sonaba ahora orgulloso—es un icono de esta ciudad.

Me maraville aún más al ver la enorme puerta de metal que resguardaba la entrada hacia el camino que conducía al castillo, era café con una especie de piedra en cada lado de sus puertas, sobre las puertas y con letras doradas se leía "Chiba" a su lado un escudo donde se podía observar símbolos, uno era un león rugiendo que si no me equivoco eso significa fuerza y valentía, lo que más llamó mi atención fue los hilos tejidos que formaban una hermosa ave no conocida para mí.

—Bien amiguito avanza y llévanos hasta allí. —Un sobresalto me acoge al escuchar la voz de Mina.

—El camino es hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué?...como que hasta aquí.

—Si…

—Serena, soy Serena—me presente—porque dices que el camino es hasta aquí.

—Siempre ha sido así, desde que se construyó, hasta ahora y es como una ley que los autos no suben hasta allá, entonces deben llamar.

— ¿Llamar?—pregunte al unísono con Mina.

—Sí, llamar al encargado o al dueño—nos miró sospechoso—Ustedes aseguran que el dueño las invito ¿no?—asentimos—Bien pues llámenlo—cruzo sus dos enormes brazos sobre su pecho.

—Oh bueno…veraz Andrew…resulta…

—Él no tiene idea de que están aquí ¿no es así?—negamos.

—Debí imaginarlo—negó un par de veces—bueno al menos tienen el mérito de que son las primeras en tener agallas y quieres subir allí, bueno ustedes mi esposa Lita y yo.

— ¿Eres casado y estabas coqueteando con mi amiga?—solté indignada.

—No coqueteaba—aseguro—solo instruía.

—Si, como no, eso es coqueteo y deberías respetar a tu esposa además…

—Sere, calmante—tenía razón, no todos los hombres eran iguales—Andrew, ¿cómo puedo hablar con el dueño? Necesito que sepa que estoy aquí, se supone que sería una sorpresa.

—Mmm es que no se, si el señor Shields se entera de que las deje subir sin su permiso, se enojara y mucho…él no es como de muchos amigos y no le gustan los desconocidos.

—No soy desconocida, el me conoce solo llámale y dile que Mina Aino está aquí y que ha venido a conocerlo.

—No lo sé…

— ¡Andrew, hazlo ya que mi trasero se está congelando!—demande recibiendo palmaditas en mi espalda de parte de Mina.

— ¡Gracias a Dios mi amiga la perra empresaria está volviendo!—hizo un gesto hacia el cielo.

Ignore su exagerado gesto—Andrew mueve el trasero —asintió rápidamente, el tipo parecía un oso polar con su estatura, pero yo había lidiado con tantos hombres machista e idiotas y este no era uno de ellos era más como un oso polar de felpa.

Sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero marco un número alejándose de nosotras.

—No nos dejaran subir Mina, Andrew teme de lo que sea que hay allí arriba—señale es imponente castillo.

—Ya quiero estar allí—chillo emocionada, bufe….ella solo me ignoraba.

—Bien, llame a alguien que definitivamente si te conoce, vendrá enseguida, solo esperemos.

No sabía que me deparaba ese enorme lugar lo que si no podía ignorara de ninguna manera era la sensación que había en mi estómago, una sensación que había decidido ignorar desde que vi el castillo, esta emoción que hay en mi es rara y no quiero sentirla…de ninguna manera.

*Chicas sé que después de este capítulo querrán entender muchas cosas, pero calma la historia sobre Mamoru y Usagi se ira descubriendo a través del tiempo*

*Esta obra tendrá algo diferente y dulce a la vez, y tal vez solo tal vez Serena tendrá que hacer muchas cosas por nuestro príncipe…¿no entienden?...No se preocupen ya entenderán.*

*Chicas no me maten, mañana no podré publicar y por eso el capítulo es corto, prometo compensar, un beso y un enorme abrazo a ustedes y mil gracias a esas lectoras guapas que me escriben en mi Face es todo un gusto escribirme con cada una de ustedes*

* **Zakura Naeiguino, Samarapuca, Ali, Yssareyes48, Natu, Marinerita, Elizabeth2261,** mil disculpas por no responder sus mensajes, útilmente estoy con el tiempo encima, pero prometo que contestare los próximos un beso a ustedes mis bellas, mil gracias por leerme*


	5. ALGO QUE ME HAGA FELIZ

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **ALGO QUE ME HAGA FELIZ**

 ***Serena***

Se escuchaba el sonar de los cascos de caballos descender de la montaña, el frio calaba hasta mis huesos a pesar de que el auto tenía la calefacción encendida.

—Allí viene, será mejor que bajemos del auto, creo que ustedes aún les falta mucho por acostumbrarse a este frio clima—Andrew sonríe a través del retrovisor, Mina y yo salimos del auto, detrás de él.

— ¿Quien en todos los infiernos usa caballo aun?—mis dientes están a punto de ponerse a castañear por el frio—Mina, si ese hombre no me deja entrar allí y calentar mi trasero en una gran chimenea, prometo que voy dejarte aquí tirada para que te congeles.

—Dios Serena, cálmate ya está viniendo, además la espera vale la pena muero por ponerle las manos encima a ese bom…—la boca de Mina se abre exageradamente en el momento en que escucho la puerta abrirse— ¡Madre santa!

Un par de ojos plomos se clavan en nosotras—Madre de mi vida Mina, yo también hubiese cruzado el mundo para ponerle las manos encima a ese monumento de hombre—ella solo asiente una y otra, en definitiva este hombre debe ser alguna especie de dios de la masculinidad.

—Hola Andrew—la voz del tipo es profunda, sus hombros son anchos, usa el cabello corto y sé que a pesar del montón de ropa que trae encima, debajo de ella debe haber algo que seguramente terminara de volver loca a mí ya trastornada amiga—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?—nos mira divertido.

—Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo—Suelta Mina casi sin respiración, los sus ojos por fin hacen clic y yo pienso.

"Este arroz ya se coció"—sonrió para mis adentros, la boca de aquel ejemplar masculino ha quedado igual de abierta que la mi amiga.

— ¿Mina?

—Eh…ah…yo…—entrecierro los ojos con cansancio al ver la cara de mi amiga.

—Sí, ella es Mina, discúlpala, creo que no ha podido pronunciar palabras, ya sabes—indico el entorno con mis manos—nos estamos congelando, yo soy Serena.

—Sí, mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Malachite Shields, un gusto conocerte.

— ¿En que fabrica te hicieron?—golpeo mi frente con mi mano.

—Mina…que dices—reprocho, Malachite ha adornado su rostro con una sonrisa que dice…"Si lo se nena, soy perfecto y si quieres soy todo tuyo".

—Que lastima que no uses falda.

— ¡Mina!—Malachite y Andrew sueltan sonoras carcajadas.

—No creo que con este clima deba usarla, seguramente perdería ciertas partes de mi a las cuales les tengo mucho cariño... ¿y no queremos que las pierda verdad?

Hay no, esto no puede ser, están coqueteando bajo un clima de cero grados.

—Oigan en serio, Malachite no te conozco pero sé que a mi amiga sí, no quiero congelarme aquí y estoy segura que Andrew tampoco así que… ¿podrías invitarme a tomar una tacita de café?—suelto sarcástica.

—Oh valla, claro que sí, lo siento, será mejor que suban al carruaje, yo me encargare de sus maletas.

—Mal, "El"…mmm… ¿ya lo sabe?—Andrew pregunta indeciso.

—Aun no, en cuanto me llamaste solo vine aquí, mañana hablare con el—Andrew se indeciso y podría decirse que hasta casi asustado. —Lita ya se marchó, así que debe estar esperándote, ya puedes irte, yo me encargare de estas hermosas damas.

Pasamos las puertas que conducen hasta la cima del castillo, grande es mi admiración al ver un hermoso carruaje de madera, con ramas de árboles perfectamente tallados en él.

—Dios Serena mira—Mina señala adornos en las puertas que parecen ser de…

—Es oro—digo casi sin aliento—esto es hermoso.

—Me alegra que les guste—la voz de Malachite me sobresalta.

—Este carruaje es hermoso.

—Lo es, deberían verlo por dentro, todo data de los años 1700, mi hermano ha sabido mantener todo en su estado original

— ¿1700?...eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí que lo es Mina—una vez dentro del carruaje, puedo observar que sus asientos son de un color purpura intenso y por supuesto más oro, llama mi atención que en una de sus paredes, se encuentra un pequeño dibujo de lo que parece ser una roca con varios colores, cubierta por hilos de oro, deslizo mis dedos por aquel dibujo, es sin duda hermoso, un pequeño y fino hilo de oro conduce hasta un punto donde se encuentra una piedra azul—esto es precioso, tanto que casi te quita el aliento.

—Esa piedra es un zafiro—Malachite me observa detenidamente—la otra roca no sé lo que significa, pero sé que tiene una historia, en algún momento se las contare…claro si así lo desean.

—Eso sería perfecto—declaro sincera, para mí es como si cada cosa que he visto de este lugar tenga un significado, un significado que quiero descubrir.

Las lámparas que alumbran el camino, iluminan un poco un denso bosque de enormes pinos, cubiertos de nieve.

—Espera dijiste que este carruaje data de los años 1700, ¿verdad?

—Si eso dije hermosa Mina.

— ¡Oh Dios Mal, dime que una princesa uso este cacharro!—Mal sonríe mientras yo muero de vergüenza por el uso de la palabra "cacharro" para semejante obra de arte.

—Lamento desilusionarte Mina, pero no, este…"cacharro"—Malachite lanza una sonrisa divertida—no fue usado por ninguna princesa, pero si por varias ladies y condes de la época.

—Es increíble, Mal debes mostrarme el castillo y contarme todas las historias que puedas de él.

—Ten por seguro que lo hare, por ahora lo primordial es que ustedes descansen, por cierto bienvenidas a Escocia y bienvenidas a mi hogar—el carruaje se detuvo, Malachite bajo, extendiendo su mano a Mina y a mí. Ante nosotros se alzaba majestuoso el más bello de los castillos, digno de un cuento de hadas o de la más bella historia de amor jamás contada.

—Señoritas bienvenidas al castillo Chiba.

Si algo era cierto, era que no dejaba de maravillarme, la entrada era custodiada por una enorme torre que terminaba en punta, varis escalones llevaban a una sala principal, iluminada por un enorme candelabro pendiendo del techo, sus cristales reflejaban pequeños haces de luces hacia el techo donde dos ángeles custodiaban la entrada. El enorme salón constaba de varios sofás tan antiguos y purpuras como los del carruaje.

—Espero que les agrade el lugar, se nota muy antiguo, aun así no deja de ser digno de admirar.

—Te deja sin aliento—era verdad era así como me sentía.

—Sentí lo mismo cuando llegue aquí la primera vez, todos esos adornos, cada trozo de madera tallada y dorada, te permite soñar y dejarte llevar.

—Siento mucho, por haber venido sin avisar—mentirosa.

—No te preocupes Mina, en realidad para mí ha sido una muy grata sorpresa, es más, es un gusto que hayas venido—sus miradas no se despegaban y yo empiezo a sentirme rara. Mina no se equivocó al venir aquí, de eso estoy segura—Les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Mi boca callo al ver una enorme cama con un dosel que llegaba al techo, sus sabanas eran celestes con hilos dorados, un candelabro pendía del techo iluminado la habitación, lo que más llamó mi atención fue que sobre el cabezal de la cama, nuevamente se encontraba tallado aquella roca arco iris y la piedra zafiro.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia?—pregunte al enorme castillo— ¿Qué hay detrás de tu historia?—fije mis ojos en aquella hermosa piedra zafiro— ¿Qué significas?

…

Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, muy caliente y sobre todo cómodo, el chispear de las llamas en la chimenea llamo mi atención, eso no estaba allí cuando anoche me dormí, salgo de debajo del edredón, la calidez en la habitación es agradable, el fuego la mantiene caliente.

—Buenos días.

—Eh…hola, Buenos días—Una linda mujer de casi mi edad, acomoda sabanas limpias sobre un sofá en una de las esquinas, sus ojos verdes, me escanean con curiosidad.

—Siento mucho si te desperté, es solo que afuera está nevando mucho y aquí suele enfriarse, es por eso que encendí la chimenea.—su mirada es amable y se nota que a pesar de su estatura es una chica muy dulce, pero por alguna razón me observa curiosa y ¿sorprendida?

—No, no te preocupes al contrario muchas gracias, por encenderlo—avanzo hasta ella entendiendo mi mano—Mi nombre es Serena.

—Si lo sé, mi esposo me conto anoche sobre su llegada.

—Oh, ya tu esposo es Andrew.

—Sí, Malachite y tu amiga Mina están desayunando abajo, puedes unirte cuando quieras.

—Gracias. —Se detuvo por un momento antes de salir— ¿de dónde eres?

—Londres.

—Oh… ¿alguna vez has vivido en Escocia?

—No, ¿porque?—sonrió.

—Pura curiosidad, eres muy linda y me recueras a alguien.

—Pues gracias.

— Si quieres más tarde puedo mostrarte el castillo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—Genial, así podremos conocernos—sin más salió la habitación, su entusiasmo es agradable, además agradezco su oferta, ya que no quiero molestar a Mina y a Malachite, seguramente ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

…

Después de un delicioso desayuno, he decidido que es hora de conocer un poco este lugar, es un castillo y es muy digno de conocer, Malachite insistió mucho que fuese con ellos, ya que quería mostrarnos un lago que está detrás del castillo, Mina se veía encantada, sé que mi amiga está enamorada de él, y el si no lo está, lo estará pronto, Mina podrá ser un poco loca, pero es dulce, linda y por supuesto una amiga sin igual.

Acomodo mis botas en mis pies, una gruesa chaqueta cubre mi cuerpo y una enorme bufanda afelpada cubre mi cuello y parte de mi boca, un gorro cubre mi cabello, a pesar de que ha parado de nevar, el frio sigue siendo intenso.

Esta mañana di algunas vueltas por todo el castillo, pero he estado un poco nerviosa y no he podido pensar bien es por eso que he decidido salir, conoceré el castillo con más calma, su belleza lo amerita.

Al salir del castillo, mis botas crujen al pisar la nieve.

—Esto es increíble—el sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo, los pequeños copos de nieve brillan como pequeños diamantes—Si el cielo existe, sin duda seria como este lugar—mi aliento se visualiza frente a mí, por el frio, a pesar de que llevo guantes el frio pasa hasta mis manos. He quedado con Lita, aunque aún no llega—bien lo siento, pero debo conocer este lugar.

…

Después de caminar por largo rato, encuentro una banca en medio del bosque.

—Qué raro—suspiro—raro, pero muy oportuno necesito un descanso, lo extraño es que la banca está limpia, no está llena de nieve— ¿Quién en todos sus sentidos, puede limpiar una banca en medio del bosque?—decido no darle importancia, ya que estoy cansada y no quiero pensar en nada que no sea descansar.

Recuesto mi espalda en la banca e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, el cielo está despejado y su color es un celeste suave y profundo.

—Escocia, eres un país bastante raro, hermosamente raro—levanto mi cabeza de forma extrañada ya que un ladrido ha llamado mi atención—hay Dios que no sean lobos—pido a los cielos.

— ¡Belá, ven aquí linda!—el susto pasa la escuchar aquella voz. Como siempre mi curiosidad ha ganado, tarde es cuando mis pies me han llevado hasta una pequeña puerta, en medio de dos inmensas rocas, empujo la puerta y los ladridos se hacen más fuertes, una larga fila de rocas se extiende a lo largo del camino, me es imposible avanzar en silencio ya que la nieve suena al caminar, una enorme sonrisa se extiende en mis labios al ver una linda cachorra aproximarse, se lanza sobre mí, ladrando y lamiendo mi rostro haciéndome reír.

—Hola hermosa—rio debajo de ella— ¿Qué haces aquí solita?, eres hermosa, entre su alboroto de lametazos busco su collar—Belá—susurro su nombre— ¿así te llamas?—en respuesta mueve su cola—Pues eres una muy linda cachorra Belá—es cierto, es una bonita labradora retriever color negro—sin duda nunca te pierdes entre tanta nieve.

— ¡Belá, ven aquí!—un grito proveniente del bosque hace que me ponga de pie, Belá corre hacia ese grito, y nuevamente regresa a mí.

— ¿Quieres que valla contigo?—ella ladra mientras da vueltas—bien, adelante—la sigo, hasta que la veo perderse detrás de unos arbustos.

—Buena chica—aquella voz suena fuerte, pero a la vez dulce—ahora ¿estas feliz?...dime encontraste algo, para este amargado amo—Belá, responde con ladridos, y la fuerte sonrisa de su dueño estremece mi pecho, algo dulce y cálido se ha extendido en mi corazón, me atrevo a abrir los arbustos y lo que veo detrás de ellos me deja sin aliento.

Su cabello negro contrasta perfectamente, en la nieve blanca, es tan alto, mucho más que yo, sonríe despreocupado a su cachorra, esta lame su rostro, de pronto levanta su mirada.

"Madre mía"-él debe ser uno de esos dioses celtas de lo que se hablan en las leyendas de este país, su rostro y sus facciones son dignas de ser adoradas y veneradas. El aire se atora en mis pulmones al ver sus ojos, un azul profundo e intenso me envuelve, a pesar de lo hermosos que son se notan más fríos que la misma nieve. No me es difícil ignorar el aire de soledad que lo envuelve…ahora solo me pregunto…

— ¿Es un sueño?—susurro, entonces su ceño se frunce, y su calidez se vuelve enojo.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Qué lo que ha hecho que te levantes tan temprano?

—Hay…hay algo que tengo que decirte—noto el nerviosismo en su voz, sé que lo que me dirá no me hará feliz.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme?—Belá da vueltas por la sala, saludando a mi hermano.

—Darien, no quiero que te enojes ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es?—bebo de la taza de café, atento a sus palabras.

—Bien, recuerdas que te conté sobre aquella chica.

—La que conociste por… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Facebook.

—Sí, eso, ¿Qué con ella?

—Recuerdas también que te dije que quería conocerla y que pensaba viajar a Londres—no entiendo como las personas ahora se enamoran por medio de internet. —Pues bien ella se adelantó.

—Que quieres decir con eso.

—Ella esta aquí—Mi ceño se contrae con desagrado.

—No.

—Darien, será por corto tiempo, ellas…

—Espera… ¿ellas?—suspira profundamente.

—Sí, Mina está aquí con una amiga, ellas aun duermen, Dar prometo que no se acercaran a ti.

—No, sabes de sobra lo que paso la última vez que recibí a alguien aquí—espeto con coraje.

—Lo sé, esta vez…

—Esta vez será igual, ellas deben ser iguales que…—mis palabras mueren en mi boca al recordar aquello que me causa desprecio—no, mi respuesta es no Malachite, quiero que se vallan hoy mismo y no hay discusión.

—Hermano me lo debes, rayos, se nota que ellas son diferentes, Mina ella es tan hermosa…si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de…

—No—sujeto la correa de Belá, entre tanto salgo de la cabaña siendo seguido por mi hermano. —Se tienen que ir.

—Dar, no lo harán…hermano es la primera vez después de…ella—su voz se quiebra, aun duele eso lo sé— Mina me gusta y mucho, prometo que si veo algún comportamiento interesado la voy a echar de aquí—cierro los ojos sopesando la idea, es verdad que después de que aquella mujer se marchó Malachite quedo devastado, de eso ya dos años, después de eso es la primera vez que siento que está interesado en alguien más.

—Está bien—suspira con alivio—vigílalas, que se queden, sé que te debo eso.

—no me debes nada.

—Si te lo debo, ahora solo cuida y vigila de ellas. Malachite, nunca, bajo ningún concepto las quiero cerca de mí.

—Deberías...

—Mal, esta es mi vida y la quiero como tal, no las quiero cerca de mi—advertí marchándome de allí.

No me gusta la idea de esas mujeres cerca, pero como lo dije antes, es algo que le debo a Mal.

Belá jala de la correa.

—He linda, hoy hace mucho más frio ¿no crees?—ladra un par de veces en respuesta, lo que me hace sonreír, los animales suelen ser los que te aceptan tal cual eres, a ellos no les importa si tienes dinero o si te mueres de hambre, te aceptan y se quedan contigo bajo cualquier condición.

Belá empieza acorrer a mi alrededor, me inclino hacia ella—la vida es un desastre…¿lo sabias?—hace sonidos de lamentos lamiendo mi rostro—no te preocupes, nunca más permitiré que me hagan daño, nunca más…es solo que a veces me pregunto si existe alguien que en realidad sea puro y sincero de corazón—ella ladra—sí, ¿la conoces?...pues qué esperas Belá…¿Por qué no vas por ahí y encuentras a alguien que me haga verdaderamente feliz?—sonrío, sabiendo que eso es imposible, Belá se suelta de mi agarre y corre.

— ¡Belá, ven aquí linda!—Grito su nombre, sin obtener respuesta. Espero paciente por un momento.

— ¡Belá, ven aquí!...Donde te fuiste—me pregunto, ese cachorro es lo único sincero que tengo en mi vida y si lo pierdo de muchas maneras me pierdo yo también. La nieve cruje bajo sus patas entonces llega hasta mí, mueve su cuerpo emocionada—Buena chica—lame mi rostro— ahora ¿estas feliz?...dime ¿encontraste algo, para tu amargado amo?—está húmeda, sacudo su pelaje, me pongo de pie, es cuando siento algo diferente, un olor dulce invade mis sentidos…es un olor que me recuerda el cambio de estación, es dulce, como los lirios que crecen en los valles de Escocia. Me dejo guiar por ese dulce olor.

— ¿Es un sueño?—un suave susurro llega hasta mí, eso es suficiente para que todos mis sentidos se pongan alerta, mi entrecejo se frunce, tomo una postura de molestia y defensiva.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?—la observo fijamente, sé que mis ojos están sobre ella, porque sé de donde proviene su olor— ¡contesta!—exijo.

—Yo…he…yo…estoy con…tu cachorra, ella me trajo.

—Largo—sisee.

—Oye, no tienes por qué ser grosero-suena sorprendida por mis palabras.

— ¡Vete de aquí!—me contengo enojado.

— ¡Oye, no me grites!-esta vez ya suena enojada.

 _"_ _¿Qué rayos?"_

— ¡Sera mejor que te largues de aquí, no eres bienvenida en este lugar!—espeto furioso, camino rápidamente sin darme cuenta que no llevo a Belá conmigo, entonces siento mi hombro chocar con algo—Mierda—susurro.

— ¡Auch!—la mujer chilla— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede imbécil?!

—Serena—la voz de Malachite suena agitada.

—Sere… ¿estás bien?—otra voz llega a mí, esta voz suena preocupada—oh amiga lo siento…debí decirte.

—Creo que mi muñeca se torció—la primera voz que oí, suena adolorida y yo no puedo sentirme más miserable…

 _"_ _Le he hecho daño"_

De un momento a otro la nieve suena bruscamente, un golpe es asestado en mi pecho, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme retroceder un par de pasos.

— ¡Oye idiota!—suena enojada— ¡Es que no piensas disculparte! Acabas de empujarme y posiblemente romper mi muñeca…

—Serena—mi hermano trata de contenerla.

—No, Mal—mi hermano calla, no sé qué vea el en su rostro, pero Mal jamás dejaría que nadie se dirija de esa a mí, sabe de sobra que no soy muy bueno con mi paciencia— ¡Es que eres tan imbécil que no piensas disculparte!...¡¿ Ahora me dirás que eres ciego y no me viste?!—la escuchaba reclamar sin parar.

— ¡Las quiero fuera!—replique dando la espalda, dispuesto a marcharme.

— ¡Te lo ganaste!—silencio, silencio y pufs, la fría nieve golpea en mi espalda.

— ¿Acabas de golpearme con una bola de nieve?—pregunto estupefacto.

—Si, a ver si se te quita lo cabron.

—Serena deberías calmarte, vamos a curarte esa mano, deja que…

—No, quiero que este idiota se disculpe.

—No lo hare—refute.

—Darien por favor.

—Por favor nada Malachite, te dije que mantuvieras a este par de oportunistas alejadas de mí.

Por un momento el golpe me aturde, un ligero mareo me hace tambalear.

— ¡Oportunista tu abuela!—la bruja acaba de golpearme y muy, muy duro.

— ¡Dios Serena, es ciego maldición, ¿sabes que podría demandarte?!

—Me importa un carajo, ciego o no, debe respetar a las mujeres. —escucho a aquella mujer reclamar y soltar mil maldiciones más, hasta que por fin sus voces se pierden.

—Demonios creo que te rompió la nariz—la voz de Mal suena divertida.

—Estamos a mano, yo rompí su muñeca.

—Vamos a casa para curarte eso, no se ve muy bien—En algún lugar de mi mente había quedado el olor de aquella mujer que ahora tenía nombre…Serena, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era que no se había quedado callada, no, tampoco se deshizo en disculpas al saber que soy ciego.

—A ella no le importo—escucho una ligera risa de mi hermano.

—No, no le importo…te dije que era diferente.

—Puedes estar fingiendo, las mujeres fingen muy bien.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si vas y te disculpas con ella?

—La quiero lejos, a tu novia y en especial a esa loca. No es seguro que este cerca…tiene la boca muy sucia—la carcajada de Mal me hace reír a mí también—en serio aun las quiero lejos—asegure.

—Así será.

…

Un par de horas después descansaba inmerso en mi propia oscuridad, no sabía qué hora era y tampoco había diferencia para mí, la oscuridad era lo único que nunca me abandonaba, he sido ciego desde que nací, al menos no tengo nada que extrañar.

Sé que el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo, que quema de manera agradable y se siente cálido, pero no se su color.

Sé también que el cielo es suave y se asemeja a tocar la nieve, pero jamás veré las formas que Malachite describía.

Sé que la voz de aquella mujer llamó mi atención, sé que su olor es dulce y huele a lirios, pero jamás seré capaz de ver su rostro.

Lo único que si se, es que Belá es de color negro, tan negra como la oscuridad que me asecha.

-Con que me trajiste algo para hacerme feliz-sonrío al sentir a Belá, acostarse a mi costado en la cama-Por los dioses amiga, me trajiste una loca, con una boca digna de lavar con muchos litros de jabón.-rio-Espero no volver a tenerla cerca.

 _"_ _Aunque muy en el fondo, en algún lugar de mi desearía poder pedirle disculpas"_

…

*Habrá cinco capítulos de "Todo por ti", solo para que me perdonen por la demora jajajaja*

*Chicas mil perdones por la demora, mi computadora se dañó por un virus que daño todas la aplicaciones de office, no funcionaba correctamente*

*Espero no estén furiosas, no me gusta dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo, espero que la compu no vuelva a fallar*

*Les envío un gran, gran saludo*

 **=Tu1Comentario** : Espero que leas esto, eres mi desafío, no me ofendes en absoluto, solo me has animado a tratar en lo posible de hacerlo mejor. Gracias espero tu comentario.

 **=Ali:** Hola guapa, que gusto que me comentes Ali, espero que este capítulo te guste, perdón por la demora mi bella un saludote para ti.

 **=Marinerita** : ¿Has visto a esos escoceses?... ¡Madre mía!...yo si echaría una miradita debajo de esas faldas jajajaja. Mi bella gracias por leerme. Te mando un súper saludo.

 **=Zakura Naiguino:** Gracias por tu lectura mi encantadora Zakura, espero que lo que viene te guste mucho, un saludo para ti mi bella.

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** Eli, mi bella Eli, pues si, un salto en el tiempo, se me ocurrió, pero a ver cómo sale, gracias por leerme mi bella un besote para ti.

 **=Natu:** Hola…hola Natu…Te cuento, como regalo para mis seguidoras locas y amantes del romanticismo cursi que escribo jajaja, voy a darles los cinco primeros capítulos de "Todo por ti"…espero que te guste mi regalo. Mi bella gracias por estar siempre aquí, un abrazote para ti.

 **=Samarapuca:** Sami, espero que esta obra tenga ese no sé qué, que, qué se yo, que tuvo "Déjame Amarte", espero que así sea. En cuanto a lo otro, tranqui de regalo les daré cinco capítulos de "Todo por ti", solo para que vean cuanto las quiero.


	6. CONOCE MI MUNDO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 3**

—Entonces dígame usted mi señor, ¿Qué es a lo que usted llama amor?

—Jamás he nombrado algo tan vano como amor.

—Vano… ¿Cómo puede llamar vano, a un sentimiento tan puro y verdadero como lo es el amor? Es que vuestro corazón es tan frio que es incapaz de sentirlo—Los ojos de Aila se llenaron de lágrimas, le había amado desde el primer momento en que había visto sus verdes ojos, lo duro era saber que aquel maravilloso y oscuro lord no sentía lo mismo por ella.

El sintió algo cálido moverse en su fría alma, hace mucho que se había negado a sentir y no empezaría hacerlo por ella.

—Mi lady solo una cosa puedo decir—sus palabras se escuchaban duras igual o más que su mirada—…es usted mi prisionera, y eso nada lo puede cambiar, el castillo y las murallas de vuestro padre han caído—algo siniestro y malvado se apodero de aquella mirada que ella tanto amaba, eso la hizo trastabillar, llevo la mano a su pecho tratando de proteger su corazón—le aseguro mi lady, que no dejare que mis murallas caigan también por vuestra culpa, seré maldito el día que las luz de sus ojos me liberen de la oscuridad de la que he sido preso toda mi vida.

Se alejó de ella cerrando la puerta de la torre, sus pasos se perdieron hasta que solo el silencio quedo con ella. Su corazón latía triste y feliz a la vez, él le temía, un hombre tan fuerte y guerrero como él le temía, no solo a ella…sino también al sentimiento más infinito que existía en el mundo…el amor.

—Amado mío, si tú no eres capaz de llegar a mí a través de mi luz, entonces sin duda alguna seré yo quien se funda en la oscuridad junto a ti—sus palabras fueron solo un susurro que sonó como una promesa, una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir…

Cierro el libro enojada…no, furiosa— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que las mujeres siempre estemos dispuestas a dejar de lado nuestra propia felicidad por hombres que no quieren ser salvado de ninguna manera?—bufe— ¿Por qué demonios nacimos con ese complejo de salvadoras de idiotas masoquistas?

—Toc, toc amiga—la rubia cabellera de Mina aparece a través de la puerta— ¿leyendo?

—Leyendo—asegure.

—Ahora porque sufres amiga.

—Por nada en concreto, solo por la necesidad imperativa que tenemos nosotras las mujeres de sufrir por amor—su sonrisa se amplia.

—No todas sufrimos por amor—rio con ella, en la semana que hemos estado en este castillo Malachite y ella han llevado una relación bastante mmm…. ¿moderna?

—Sí, tu no sufres tanto por amor que digamos más bien tu sufres de exceso de amor.

—Él es maravillosos Serena.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras, él y tu despliegan miel por donde pasan, es más estoy pensando hacer lo mismo que hace ese ogro que vive en el bosque, viviré en un cabaña para no ver lo bien que se ven juntos.

—Estoy tan feliz Sere, gracias por venir conmigo, Malachite es por mucho lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mucho tiempo—sus ojos brillan de felicidad y eso me hace sentir celosa y feliz a la vez por ella.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Mina.

—Gracias por estar aquí, sé que querías irte…

—Oye no me marcharía por nada, además tu amor de la vida esta aquí, y además yo no me Iria por la culpa de un ogro gruñón del bosque—era la primera vez que lo mencionaba después de nuestro incidente.

— ¿Ogro gruñón del bosque?...por favor Serena dime que no hablas de mi hermano—la voz de Malachite nos sobresalta.

—Oh pues fíjate que sí, es precisamente de el de quien hablo.

—Tienes razón, es un ogro del bosque, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no siempre fue así—sus ojos se llenan de algo que identifico como culpabilidad.

…

Malachite arregla el carruaje que los llevara hasta la puerta principal del castillo, Mina y él han decidido dar una vuelta en el pueblo, en mi mente han quedado dando vueltas las palabras de Malachite.

—Malachite—deja lo que hace para fijar su atención en mi— ¿El nació así?—por un momento su ceño se frunce, acto seguido entiende mi pregunta, sacude sus manos de la nieve y empieza a colocarse sus guantes.

—Sí, el nació así, siempre fue muy activo, incluso manejaba muy bien la em…—duda sobre sus palabras—… el castillo, siempre estaba por aquí, conoce este castillo a la perfección, nunca necesito de nadie que lo ayudara, es muy independiente e inteligente. Serena dime, ¿Por qué lo trataste así, aun sabiendo que es ciego?

—Porque el ser ciego no le quita lo educado a nadie, en la empresa de mi padre había una regla, el siempre contrataba a personas con ciertas limitaciones, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con este tipo de cosas y se sentir lastima o cualquier tipo responsabilidad por ellos está mal, la lastima o la pena no es algo que ellos manejen muy bien.

Una ligera sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios, después de un sonoro suspiro fijo sus mirada en mí.

—Sí que eres diferente—enarque una ceja.

— ¿Lo soy?—pregunte.

—Lo eres y eso está bien…muy bien.

—Estoy lista—Mina interrumpe mi inminente pregunta.

—Bien vamos cariño, ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?

—Gracias pero no Malachite, me quedare aquí para d ruan vuelta, aun me falta mucho por conocer—asintieron marchándose.

…

El lugar me gustaba, estaba más que segura de que me encantaría vivir aquí el resto de mi vida, pero no podía ser tenía una vida fuera de aquí, que aunque no me gustara debía enfrentar en algún momento.

—Serena.

—Hola Lita.

—Quería saber si podías acompañarme a la cabaña de Darien. —reí sin gracia.

—No gracias, no quiero que dañe mi muñeca sana—sacudí mi mano aun bandana frente a mí.

—No lo hará, y te aseguro que estará muy avergonzado por ello, el no suele ser así.

—Que, suele ser peor—largue con sarcasmo.

—No, suele ser mejor, quieres que te lo demuestre—lo sopese por un minuto.

—Qué más da, otra mano casi rota no es problema para mí—sonreímos caminando sobre la nieve, Lita es una mujer muy buena, conmigo es todo un ángel, aunque por alguna razón siempre me mira de manera extraña, no sé porque lo hace pero no me enoja, es tan linda que me es imposible enojarme con ella.

— ¿Te guste este lugar?—cambia el bolso que carga a su otra mano.

—No solo me gusta Lita, me encanta.

—Serena… ¿Crees en la reencarnación?—detengo mis pasos por su extraña pregunta.

—No…si…no sé, porque.

—Yo sí creo, es decir antes no creía, ahora creo—me observa fijamente, mientras sonríe—ahora más que nunca lo creo.

— ¿Por qué ahora más que nunca?—pregunte curiosa empezando a andar.

—Has visto el símbolo que hay tallado casi en todas partes del castillo.

— ¿El del zafiro y la roca arcoíris?

—Ese mismo, esos símbolos tienen una historia, una historia que guarda una promesa, una promesa que según su leyenda ni el mismo tiempo podría borrar.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo entero ante sus palabras.

— ¿Cuál es esa promesa?—pregunte impaciente.

—Eh…hola Lita—de la nada apareció una linda peli azul.

—Hola Amy, ¿vienes a lo de siempre?

—Sí, Mal me dejo entrar, iba de salida—sus ojos se posaron sobre mi—hola, soy Amy y supongo que tú debes ser Serena. —extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Hola—asentí—Mucho gusto.

—Lita, al venir encontré a Andrew, me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué no vino contigo?—Lita frunció su ceño, al parecer esta chica Amy no era de su agrado. A mí me perecía una chica linda, parecía ser un poco tímida, pero linda, su cabello se veía bien enmarcando su rostro, unos bonitos ojos azules hacían juego con su blanca piel.

—No lo sé, solo me pidió que te dijera eso, ¿estabas de camino a la cabaña?

—Sí, lo estaba. —Lita contesto de mala gana.

—Bien, yo voy hacia allá, si llevabas algo a Darien, dámelo que yo se lo entrego—extendió su mano haciendo que uno de los libros que aferraba a su pecho se cayera, dijo algo que no entendí y que poco me importo al ver que el libro que cayó de sus brazos estaba escrito en braille.

—No creo que puedas llevar ese bolso, se caerían tus libros—asegure.

—Está bien solo dámelos—casi exigió de mala gana.

—Serena se los llevara… ¿verdad?

—Lita yo no creo…

—Serena ve, solo hazlo y ya, él tiene que disculparse—bufe.

—Bien—tome el bolso, mientras Amy seguía delante de mí mascullando no sé qué cosa. Había dicho que era linda…no en definitiva es una idiota.

— ¿Por qué Darien te debe una disculpa?—freno frente a mí, haciendo que casi chocara con ella.

— ¿Porque tendría que decírtelo?—enarque una ceja.

Por un momento la vi titubear, hasta que contesto segura.

—Soy su amiga y…

—Correcto, su amiga y eso no te da derecho a nada, así que…—pase a su lado ignorándola, camine unos pasos más, hasta que por fin tuve que detenerme.

 _"_ _No conozco la mentada cabaña"—_ pensé, regrese unos pasos, entonces me di cuenta de que Amy ya no estaba detrás de mí.

—Estúpida peli azul—gruñí, mira a todas partes en silencio, llegue hasta donde la había dejado parada. Vi sus huellas en la nieve y pensé en seguirlas en el mismo instante en que una enorme bola de pelos negra salto sobre mí.

— ¡Eh chica…esto será tu costumbre!—el enorme perro lamia mi rostro haciéndome imposible dejar de reír.

— ¡¿Es que acaso las mujeres como tú no se rinden nunca?!—una profunda voz hizo que me sentara de golpe, era él.

 _"_ _Que Dios me libre, podía ser un ogro del bosque, pero nadie le quieta lo guapo que es"…espera que trato de decir con eso._

…

 ***Darien***

Si algo había aprendido desde muy pequeño es a agudizar el resto de mis sentidos.

Había salido de la cabaña dispuesto a pedir disculpas por mi actitud, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí, pero por eso no debía ser un completo patán, si mi padre hubiese visto la manera en que trate a aquella chica se hubiese puesto furioso conmigo.

El olor a pino envolvía el aire del lugar, esto me gustaba y mucho, había vivido tanto tiempo fuera de aquí que casi, me olvidaba como era sentir el aire del bosque.

El vivir por años en Londres, casi hace que me olvide de donde venía, el haberme enamorado de una mujer sin escrúpulos me convirtió en alguien que casi no reconocía.

Pero eso no importaba mientras esto que soy ahora me mantenga alejado de mujeres como ella.

Claro que mi determinación de pedir disculpas se fue al demonio cuando volví a sentir ese dulce olor a lirios que inundo nuevamente mis sentidos.

Fue cuando me enoje, ¿Qué mujer que se aprecie, busca a un hombre que le había hecho daño? Solo un tipo de mujer lo hacía, y era el tipo de mujer que yo más detestaba.

Belá se soltó de mi agarre y corrió hacia un punto, pude escuchar su voz, y deje que mi rabia hablara.

— ¡¿Es que acaso las mujeres como tú no se rinden nunca?!—al parecer mi presencia la sorprendió ya que por un momento no dijo nada.

—Mira idiota, si estoy aquí es porque Lita me lo pidió, no por ver tu cara.

—Estuve, tentado a pedirte disculpas, pero queda claro para mí, lo que en realidad buscas. —la escuche respirar un par de veces antes de responderme.

—Oye, no sé qué es lo que piensas, pero créeme, no quería volver a ver tu cara de idiota, estoy aquí solo porque fui, casi obligada a hacerlo—escuche como algo pesado caía sobre la nieve— si das un par de pasos más puedes encontrar una maleta que Lita te envía, ella no pudo venir, su esposo la necesitaba y Malachite salió junto a Mina, así que para tu mala suerte solo yo estaba disponible.

—Si—dije sarcástico—y dime cuanto te debo por hacer esto, o debo deducir que dentro de tu favor esta acostarte conmigo también.

El golpe resonó en todo el lugar, mi mejilla ardía como el infierno, lleve mi mano a mi rostro solo para corroborar que el dolor era real, cerré mis manos en fuertes puños.

—No sé qué demonios te hace actuar como un reverendo imbécil, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, conmigo te equivocas, si estás acostumbrado a que las personas dejen pasar por alto tú, apestosa educación porque estas ciego conmigo te equivocas, yo no paso las humillaciones de nadie.

Me quede allí de pie escuchando como sus pasos se alejaban, el golpe que Serena me había dado me había dolido, pero nada como sus palabras.

No es que estuviera acostumbrado a que mis malos actos fuesen pasado por alto, es solo que jamás me comportaba así…con nadie.

Solo que por alguna razón que no entendía, quería tenerla lo más lejos posible de mí.

— ¡Aquí estas!—Los brazos de Amy me rodearon—he estado buscándote—me sentí sorprendido por su llegada.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy mismo, no podía esperar a verte y contarte como va todo—sonaba feliz, Amy era una de las pocas mujeres que dejaba que se acercara a mí, ha sido mi amiga durante muchos años y era feliz con ello.

Siempre sentí que era sincera conmigo, siempre ha sido incondicional, cosa que agradecía mucho.

Desde que salí de Londres ella ha sido importante para mí, aun no me siento seguro de enfrentar lo que me sucedió, menos siendo capaz de sentir las miradas cargadas de lastima de los demás.

—Has traído contigo los libros.

—Correcto, vamos a la casa, allí te los mostrare.

…

— ¿Te pego?

—Otra vez—la risa burlona de mi hermano me hace enojar.

—Te lo merecías, hasta Mina quería golpearte después de saber lo que le dijiste, no debes ser así, no todas las mujeres son iguales.

—Lo son.

—Amy, ¿ella es igual?

—No la metas a ella, ella es la excepción.

—Está enamorada de ti, lo sabes.

—Ya me lo ha dicho, así también le he dejado bastante claro que no quiero a nadie en mi vida—bebo un sorbo de café.

Amy es una mujer dulce lo digo porque la conozco, pero jamás la tendría como algo más que mi amiga y asociada.

—El doctor Kou ha llamado una vez más.

—Mal, solo deja ese maldito tema de una vez, no voy a someterme a ningún experimento, se hizo lo que se pudo y nada dio resultado ahora solo déjame tal como estoy, conozco el mundo como quiero conocerlo a través de mi oscuridad y no quiero conocerlo de ninguna otra forma.

—Tienes razón pero desde la última vez que un médico te vio pasaron 10 años, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho…

— ¿Cómo es ella?—lo interrumpo, necesito que se olvide de ese tema, no puedo volver a tener esperanzas de ver y que luego todo se valla al demonio.

— ¿Cómo es quién?...Serena.

—No, tu novia Mina.

—Pues…—es extraño, entre Malachite y yo creamos algo como una especie de código desde niños, yo no conocía colores, pero si olores y sabores, y era así como el representaba las cosas para mí, con olores y sabores.

—Tan bonita es que no puedes describirla—sonrío al escucharlo reír—Por lo visto ella te gusta y mucho.

—No solo me gusta, creo que estoy enamorado de ella. —algo parecido a la preocupación me recorrió.

—Debes tener cuidado—advertí—no me gusta su amiga, su actuar dice a gritos lo interesada que es.

—No hables así, no conoces a ninguna de las dos, además ya no soy un niño y puedo fijarme bastante bien cuando una mujer miente y ella no lo hace, ninguna lo hace.

—Una vez me aseguraste lo mismo. —conteste enojado.

—Esta vez es distinto…te lo aseguro. —asentí, no queriendo que se enoje.

—Bien, entonces…como es ella.

—Es alegre, siempre tienen una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos son…bueno son como…recuerdas cuando papá y mamá nos llevaron a conocer el mar, ¿recuerdas la sensación del sol y la brisa del mar a las vez sobre nosotros?—asentí recordando aquel día—es así, es cálida y fresca a la vez.

—Estás enamorado y solo ha pasado una semana.

—La conozco desde antes, no lo olvides, solo me faltaba conocerla en persona. Ella creía que usaba falda escocesa.

— ¿Qué?—solté riendo junto a él.

—Sí, se veía muy decepcionada cuando vio que no la usaba siempre, claro que no la he decepcionado…anoche la use para ella—se carcajeo.

—Idiota—reí—espero que sus sentimientos hacia ti sean reales.

—Estoy seguro de que los son.

—Amy, ¿cómo es Amy?—el resto de la tarde pase haciendo preguntas, ahora que estaba lejos de la compañía de mi padre no tenía mucho que hacer así que esta era mi manera de pasar el tiempo.

…

 ***Serena***

—Hola Reika.

—Serena, Dios, ¿Dónde te has metido?...todo el mundo está como loco, tu tío, no sabe qué hacer, todas las cuentas de la compañía están bloqueadas, esto es un caos, debes volver—la voz de la que fue secretaria de mi padre suena preocupada.

—Reika, sé que tu preocupación es sincera, pero créeme, no puedo volver, no después de saber lo que Diamante y mi tío me hicieron.

— ¿Diamante?...Serena, Diamante está destrozado, hija lo dejaste a dos días de casarte, he ido un par de veces a su departamento ya que no ha venido por aquí.

—El me mintió—mi corazón aun suena herido por su traición—creí que me amaba Reika, creí que era sincero.

—Serena debes hablar con él, él no está bien.

—Yo tampoco estuve bien cuando, supe que mi tío Jedaite le había pagado para que se casara conmigo—el dolor inundo mis palabras tanto como las lágrimas mis ojos.

—Mi niña deberías hablar con el…—la voz de Reika se distorsiono, en el mismo momento en que la luz se apagó en todo el lugar.

— ¡Serena!—el cuerpo de Mina se fue contra el mío.

—Ya cálmate—ilumine su rostro con la luz de mi celular, tenía los ojos muy cerrados.

—tengo miedo, Mal se fue a ver a su hermano para…—no termino de hablar ya que la luz había llegado.

— ¿Están bien?—Lita apareció con Belá a su lado—Malachite ha llegado, junto a Darien, él se quedara aquí hasta que la tormenta pase, mi esposo Andrew también lo hará.

—De verdad, el ogro del…, digo Darien se quedara aquí—asintió.

—Amy también—lo último lo dijo con disgusto— la cena se servirá en unos minutos—sin más se retiró.

—Ella es rara.

—No hables así Mina, es muy linda y amable.

—Ha preguntado un montón sobre ti.

— ¿Qué te ha preguntado?

—Algo sobre la reencarnación y almas gemelas.

—En serio—me sorprendí, ella asintió—bueno talvez ella crea en esas cosas y quiere hablar de ello con alguien.

—Me dijo algo más…sobre este castillo y una historia de amor.

—Sí, algo me dijo a mí también, pero no termino de contarme por la llegada de la tal Amy.

—Uf, no me cae bien—reí.

—A mí tampoco.

—La vi actuar frente a Mal y actúa como una santa, él se marcha y es una odiosa.

—Si—me acosté en la cama, recordando la forma en que se comportó conmigo—es una bruja.

—Concuerdo, ¿sabías que esta habitación fue de una lady?—me senté prestando atención—Mal me dijo que se llamaba…mmm…Usagi, si, se llamaba Usagi.

— ¿Usagi?—aquel frio que había sentido antes me recorrió entera.

—Sí, dice que la torre norte de este castillo guarda muchos recuerdos de ella. —el corazón me latía desbocado por alguna razón.—Mal dice que han intentado abrir esa puerta pero no se puede, la puerta es de madera y pesa una tonelada, tiene un cerrojo muy complicado, según Mal ha venido un cerrajero, pero ha dicho que el mecanismo es complicado y no se puede abrir con una especie de llave o tirándola.

— ¿Es decir que nunca la han abierto?

—No, Mal no quiere mover nada, piensa que sea lo que sea que haya en ese lugar debe quedarse allí.

— ¿Cuál es la historia de amor?

—No la sabe completa, lo único que puedo decirme, fue que en un tiempo pasado hubieron dos personas que se amaron mucho y fueron separados por alguien codicioso que deseaba a Usagi, el asesino al amor de Usagui y luego se casó con ella.

Lagrimas caían por mi rostro, una tristeza enorme me invadió, me dolía en el alma saber aquello.

—Eso no es lo peor, ella murió dando a luz al bebe de su gran amor.

— ¿Qué?—dije con voz dolida.

—Oh Sere, no llores—los brazos de Mina me envolvieron—es solo una historia.

—Ellos se amaban.

—Sí, lo hacían, pero a veces el amor es cruel y a veces es lindo…eso tú lo sabes.

—Disculpen—Darien se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta—Mina, ¿verdad?

—Eh…si, yo soy Mina, mucho gusto Darien.

—Sí, mi hermano me pido que te dijera que te espera en el estudio.

—Bien, Sere me esperas, vuelvo enseguida—Mina se marchó dejándome a solas con Darien.

— ¿Crees en eso de las almas gemelas?

Mi ceño se frunció al verlo allí parado frente a mí, como si nada, como si nada.

—No creo que eso te interese. —seque mis lágrimas.

—Bien, lo merezco mi comportamiento hacia ti ha sido demasiado errático—me reí, secretamente por su forma de hablar.

—Eh, pero si resulta que eres educado—se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, soy muy educado a diferencia de cierta chica fastidiosa que necesita que laven su boca con jabón —reí más fuerte, pude ver cómo su semblante antes un poco holgado y divertido se tornó serio—Mira, solo vine aquí a dejarte algo muy claro, sé que mi hermano tiene una relación con tu amiga, pero créeme que no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar, no entiendo el porqué de tu presencia, así que te pido educadamente que te marches de aquí.

El coraje me gano, así que me acerque a él, este idiota no podía echarme de esta manera.

Me acerque muy despacio para que no pudiese sentir mis movimientos, me acerque lo suficiente hasta poder ver sus iris azules, sonreí, el tipo de verdad era guapo, mi corazón estaba herido pero yo no soy ciega.

¿Cómo la vida podía negarle a alguien tan bello la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos lo hermoso que puede ser el mundo?

—Yo podría enseñarte lo bello que es el mundo a través de mis ojos—susurre muy cerca de sus labios. Vi como cada musculo de su mandíbula se tensó, aun así no se apartó.

—No me interesa lo que ese mundo tiene para mostrarme, una vez intente verlo a través de alguien y resulto que el mundo que tu tanto ansias mostrarme no me agrado en absoluto—se alejó tan rapido de mi como pudo, sus palabras sonaron heridas, era obvio que alguien lo había lastimado lo suficiente para que crea que el estar ciego era mejor que nada.

Suspire— ¡Darien!—se detuvo sin regresar su rostro hacia mí—Te voy a mostrar un mundo donde puedes soñar con colores, un mundo que hace mucho tiempo cree para mí, un mundo donde nadie pretende lavarme la boca con jabón… ¿quieres conocerlo?—se quedó allí en silencio por un fracción de segundos, sentí la necesidad de tomar su mano y hacer que esos bonitos ojos azules se posaran una vez más sobre mí.

—Serena, deberías conocer mi oscuridad para que algún día quiera conocer tu mundo de luz. —se marchó dejándome con una respuesta que no pude dar.

—Sera como quieras Darien Shields—acepte conocer su oscuridad—solo espero no perder nada en tu mundo, señor solitario.

 ***Mis monnies son las cinco de la tarde el deber llama, prometo, contentar sus mensajitos en el próximo capítulo, les envío un enorme abrazo y millón gracias por leerme***


	7. LIRIOS

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LIRIOS**

 ***Serena***

 _—_ _Eres tú_ —el susurro era suave como tanto como una caricia— _eres tú—_ se acerca tan despacio tan lento que no defino su lugar— _este es tu destino_.

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_ en medio de la neblina no distinguía a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

— _Debes liberar su amor de la cadenas de culpa que lo atan, debes demostrarle que nada fue su culpa…solo así ella podrá descansar en paz._

 _—_ _No entiendo… ¿a quién debo liberar?—_ aquella niebla espesa de disipaba dejando entrever su capa, su vestimenta y su rostro eran imposible de ver por la larga capa que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta arrastrar en la gruesa alfombra.

 _—_ _Serena, el destino desafía su amor nuevamente_ —se desliza suavemente por el costado de la cama— _ellos se pertenecían_ —sus largos, delgados y blancos dedos seguían el contorno de la roca arcoíris, el zafiro y la red de oro tallados en la madera— _la maldad y el egoísmo de una sola persona los separo_.

 _—_ _Hablas de la Us…Usagi—_ mi voz tembló. Un ligero asentimiento confirmo mis palabras.

 _—_ _Dejo su amor y su corazón plasmado en un lugar de este castillo, encuéntralo y libera a su príncipe de la culpa_.

 _—_ _No entiendo nada… ¿su príncipe?_

La bruma empieza a hacerse a nuestro alrededor, aquella sombra de deslizo hacia el ventanal con su semblante perdido en la torre norte del castillo.

 _—_ _Ella vive en ti, ella quiere liberar de su cárcel a su amor su alma y la tuya son la misma…es solo que aún no lo descubres. Serena en un pasado él lucho hasta entregar su propia vida por ella…el destino se ensaño con ustedes, él tuvo su pelea y ahora quien debe liberarlo de su oscuridad eres tú. Su amor ha traspasado el mismo tiempo y el mismo destino, libéralos._

 _—_ _Esto es confuso… ¿Quién se supone que eres?_

 _—_ _Soy su tiempo y su destino…un amor como el vuestro merece ser recompensado…El dio su vida por ti…ahora debes responder a su amor con la misma fuerza._

El viento azotaba con fuerza, los copos de nieve caían en la habitación aquella sombra desapareció envuelta en neblinas.

— _Eres tú—_ susurraba el viento.

Desperté con el corazón golpeando fuerte contra mi pecho— ¿Quién es él?— revise cada rincón de la habitación con la mirada…nada. Todo estaba en calma. Instintivamente observe con detenimiento aquella imagen tallada en la pared—Que sueño tan extraño.

Abrí las mantas que me cubrían, busque mi abrigo dispuesta a dar una vuelta, no estando muy segura del porque revise el seguro de la ventana estaba cerrada afuera la nieve y el viento golpeaban con fuerza la ventana, bajo mis pies sentí frio, me sorprendí al ver el suelo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.

— ¿Qué dem…?... ¿acaso no fue un sueño?—negué una y otra vez—no…no puede ser…eso es imposible… ¿o no? No claro que no es posible—reí como una tonta—Esto es una locura…debo hablar con Mina. —arrebuje mi abrigo contra mi pecho y saliendo de mi habitación salí directo a la habitación de Mina.

Dispuesta agolpear la puerta varias risas provenientes de la habitación me detuvieron.

Suspire, creo que no es un buen momento para platicas, resignada a regresar a mi cuarto y encontrar respuesta por mí misma un pequeño ladrido llamo mi atención en las escaleras.

Siguiendo aquel sonido baje los escalones de dos en dos.

—Tranquila amiguita…ya pasara—la voz sonaba estrangulada y casi imperceptible.

Avance un poco más solo para dar de lleno con la imagen de Darien sentado en el piso con su espalda recostada en la pared.

—Dios… ¿Qué te sucede?—su sorpresa fue evidente, la correa de belá era fuertemente sujetada en uno de sus puños, mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza.

—No…no es nada.

—Estás loco, como que no es nada, es evidente que estas mal—acercándome a él lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

—Necesito llegar a mi habitación—su incomodidad era mucha, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

—Bien, sujétate fuerte debemos subir las escaleras—uno de sus brazos paso por mis hombros, con su otra mano se sujetaba de la pared, sé que no era el momento pero al deslizar mi mano por su cintura mis manos rosaron con la tibieza de su piel, no sé si fue su contacto o el intenso frio que hicieron que mi cuerpo se electrificara…por ahora solo no quería pensarlo.

—Belá, mi habitación—Darien dio su orden y belá paso frente a mi deteniéndose frete a la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Apóyate en mí, abriré la puerta—sujete el mango de la puerta y empuje, la habitación era prácticamente igual a la mía, una enorme cama con dosel, sus sabanas color vino le daban un aire misterioso y sensual.

—Ya te puedes marchar. —soltó rudo pero con su rostro aun distorsionado por el dolor.

—No lo creo, debes tener algo para ese dolor. —su ceño se arrugo.

—Vete—demando.

—No lo hare, o me dices en que te ayudo o llamare a Malachite—demande, su semblante frio cambio a uno de fastidio. Estaba segura de que no quería que su hermano supiera lo que le sucedía, cuando baje belá quería subir las escaleras y él la sostenía para que no lo hiciera.

—Frasco naranja en uno de los cajones del baño, dos pastillas.

—Bien—busque en varios cajones hasta dar con las pastillas, serví un vaso de agua y estúpidamente se los extendí, el solo estaba con su mano en su cabeza y no hacia amago de recoger lo que le ofrecía.

 _«Serena, tonta no te puede ver»_ grito una vocecita enojada en mí.

Masculle un _«estúpida»,_ entretanto tomaba su mano poniendo el vaso de agua en ella y en la otra las pastillas.

— ¿Estarás bien con eso?—tome el vaso de su mano.

Asintió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

—No. —lo cierto era que no quería dejarlo, belá se notaba nerviosa y eso me preocupaba, yo podía ver que él estaba mal, pero aquella cachorra podía sentirlo.

—Quiero estar solo.

Asentí…quería darme una patada cada vez que hacia algo olvidando su estado—Sí. —un gemido de dolor casi imperceptible me detuvo, lo observe en silencio, juro que lo medite…decidí que hacer. —Hasta mañana. —Avance hasta la puerta, tome el pomo y la cerré…quedándome adentro, agradecía estar descalza, así no hacia el mas mínimo ruido—, sonreí por mi travesura mi justificación es que era por su bien.

Lo observe soltar el aire como si lo hubiese estado reprimiendo.

—Lirios—un ligero asomo de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero esta fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor.

¿Lirios? A que se refería. De pie cerca de puerta me quede inmóvil cuando empezó a desabrochar su abrigo, su camisa…y luego su camiseta.

 _«¡Por todos los cielos!»_ mi boca se abrió de golpe, _«¡madre santa de mi vida, este hombre era perfecto!»_

Cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban a cada movimiento, sus piel levemente bronceada brillaba a la luz de la única lámpara encendida, sus hombros anchos y perfectamente esculpidos se tensaban suavemente por la fuerza ejercida para sacar sus botas.

 _«Serena, te iras al infierno por espiar a un hombre que no te puede ver_ _»_ asentí repetidamente.

Al ponerse de pie para desabrochar su pantalón pude divisar la v que se formaba en su cintura perdiéndose en debajo del elástico de su bóxer…comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

« _Cierra los ojos Serena…ciérralos»_ hice tal cual mi vocecita interior mandaba.

Estando con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados una pregunta surgió… ¿dormirá desnudo?

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente para encontrarme en vivo y en directo con un Darien con su mandíbula muy tensa, su brazo extendido hacia mí a nada de tocarme más que por unos centímetros.

— ¿Estás ahí?—estaba enojado…muy enojado. Justo cuando creí que me alcanzaría el ladrido de belá llamo su atención, solo entonces lo vi relajarse, con un suspiro contesto a belá—claro que no está, si estuviese allí tú me lo dirías verdad amiguita—acaricio su cabeza, su cuerpo fue golpeado por dolor ya que se quedó quieto esperando que el dolor pasara.

Estuve tentada a ir a su lado pero me detuve, cuando lo vi meterse en su cama. Poco a poco y con sus ojos cerrados su semblante se fue relajando hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

No pude dejar de acercarme a su cama—Podrás ser todo lo gruñón que quieras…—sus espesas cejar descansaban sobre sus ojos cerrados—pero tienes los ojos más lindos que jamás haya visto. —Su nariz casi aguileña hacia el camino a unos labios gruesos de apariencia dura—unos labios bastantes besables—belá subió a la cama de su amo poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho— ¿Crees que dormirá bien?—susurre, ella se limitó a lamer su mano—Belá si algo le sucede búscame.

Me marche de la habitación no muy contenta de hacerlo… y nuevamente con un enigma que resolver.

— ¿Cómo rayos llego toda esa nieve a mi habitación?

…

 ***Darien***

 _—_ _Siempre fue Malachite, siempre lo quise a él…en serio que hay que ser bastante estúpido para creer que una mujer como yo podía estar contigo._

 _—_ _No hables así, no digas cosa de las que después te puedes arrepentir…_

 _—_ _¡No comprendes!_ —podía escuchar sus pasos de un lado a otro, por primera vez en mi vida habría querido poder ver para tomarla entre mis brazos y pedirle que me diese una oportunidad…solo una— _Darien, vine aquí con el claro propósito de…_

 _—_ _¡Michiru…cierra la boca!—_ Malachite sonaba furioso.

 _—_ _¡No le hables así a mi mujer!—_ refute.

 _—_ _Darien, ella no vale nada—_ La voz de mi hermano bajo varios tonos, sin dejar de sonar furiosa.

 _—_ _Eso lo decidiré yo Malachite, ahora solo largo de aquí—_ demande enojado.

 _—_ _Juro que si lastimas a mi hermano te arrepentirás_. —el sonido al cerrarse la puerta me dio la señal de que se había marchado.

 _—_ _Michiru…—_ no respondió _— ¡¿Michiru?!_

 _—_ _Aquí estoy—_ apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.

 _—_ _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

 _—_ _No te amo._ —su declaración me partía la vida en dos, había conocido a esta mujer hace varios años, años en los que con su dulzura me fue enamorando hasta el punto de perderme por ella.

 _—_ _Y has descubierto eso ¿Cuándo?_

 _—_ _Malachite me desprecia porque tú me amas…_

 _—_ _¡¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme?!—_ belá ladraba incesante a la otro lado de la puerta al oírme gritar.

 _—_ _¡Cuando supe que el dueño de todo esto no eras tú…maldita sea!—_ me congele en mi lugar.

 _—_ _¿De qué demonios hablas?...lo que dices es que…_

 _—_ _Sí, Darien….que quieres que te diga tu dinero me venía muy bien, creí que tú eras el dueño de todo esto, tuve que aguantar tu estúpida ceguera, tus malditas inseguridades, tus cursilerías…me largo—_ la puerta fue azotada con fuerza, el frio que ese momento congelaba mi corazón me persigue hasta el día de hoy.

…

 _—_ _Darien, la nieve era muy espesa y ella manejaba a alta velocidad…murió en el acto—_ No quería oír a mi hermano…todo era su culpa, ella había dejado de amarme por él.

…

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto por ella…no se lo merece…nunca lo mereció, siempre fuiste demasiado para ella.

—Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo.

Inclino mi cuerpo, palpo el cemento frio y delineo el nombre tallado en la lápida, la mañana era fría y solo hasta hoy la tormenta había cesado.

—Necesito mudarme hoy mismo a mi cabaña.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—La tormenta paso y estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, Amy se quedara contigo en el castillo, necesito valerme por mi mismo, y en el castillo no puedo con todos ustedes tratándome como un estúpido. —un resoplido de enojo llego hasta mí.

—Nadie te trata como un estúpido, maldición hermano, eres totalmente independiente, incluso más de lo que yo soy. Si hay que todos sentimos por ti es un maldito respeto, deberías olvidar las palabras de esa mujer de una vez, ya has demostrado a todos y a ti mismo que puedes solo.

Era verdad, a pesar de todo desde el día en que Michiru me dijo aquellas palabras

" _tuve que aguantar tu estúpida ceguera, tus cursilerías…"_

Desde ese día me prometí valerme en absoluto por mí mismo, solo belá estaba en mi vida para ayudarme no…para acompañarme.

—Quiero estar solo en mi cabaña, al menos hasta que deba volver a Edimburgo.

— ¿piensas volver?

—Sabes que las cosas allí no se manejan solas, Amy me ha informado que la oficina de traducción ya está instalada, no veo por qué no deba volver.

—Sabes que puedo seguir haciendo el trabajo por ti, si estoy aquí es…

—Estas aquí porque crees que debes cuidarme.

—Sabes que no es así Dar, estoy aquí porque no eres el único que necesitaba alejarse de todo, además desde que esa…ella murió dejo nuestra amistad rota y yo quería a mi hermano de vuelta y recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a nuestros padres siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro.

Amaba a mi hermano y me había dolido separarme de el por alguien que ahora se no valía nada.

Desde pequeños habíamos sido inseparables, me enseño todo lo que se, me enseñó a expresar el mundo desde mi oscuridad.

—Gracias por todo Mal, pero aun así necesito estar un tiempo más solo lejos de…—me detuve antes de decirlo…lejos de la señorita lirios, ella y su repentina amabilidad me estaban volviendo loco, la prefería peleonera y boca sucia…sonreí…boca sucia, me había reído con Malachite cuando me conto que su madre era irlandesa, al menos ahora sabia porque tenía la boca tan sucia cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Lejos de…? Porque estoy empezando a creer que quieres una excusa para marcharte del castillo.

—No es excusa—lo era, no soportaba el cambio de Serena, desde la noche que me encontró débil en las escaleras ella cambio, por más que yo la picaba ella no respondía, solo gruñía y se marchaba.

—Bien, pediré que trasladen tus cosas a la cabaña, además el tiempo de invierno está pasando, pronto será verano y Edimburgo espera por nosotros.

El crujido de la nieve era cada vez más lejano, Malachite se había marchado.

—Michiru, dejaste una huella en mi incapaz de sanar, te amé, despreciaste mi amor, me hiciste odiar a mi hermano y te llevaste la vida de mi hijo en tu vientre…no te perdono y nunca lo hare.

…

 ***Serena***

—Te marchas—detiene sus pasos sosteniéndose del pasamanos de la escalera.

—Ya que tú no lo haces no me queda más remedio que marcharme yo.

—Por qué me iría cuando estoy muy a gusto aquí—entrecerró sus ojos en clara señal de enfado.

—Supongo que sí, estas muy cómoda siendo atendida y mantenida ¿no? En fin eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres como tú.

— ¿Qué tipo de mujer se supone que soy?—este va llevar recado hoy, me canse de su mal humor y hoy el mío no era mejor, sonrió burlón.

—Del mismo tipo que el de tu amiga, una que busca urgentemente un hombre que la mantenga por el resto de su vida, una que busca a un idiota que cumpla todos sus caprichos incluso olvidándose de sí mismo.

Juro por todos los santos que le he tenido paciencia, pero este tipo me saca de mis cabales.

—Sabes, tenía una ligera idea de que estabas resentido con las mujeres porque alguien te había mandado a volar—pude ver la tensión en sus manos cerradas en un puño, me importa un reverendo comino, él puede meterse conmigo pero no con Mina—Pero sabes que, ahora estoy segura de que eres gay.

— ¿Q…que?—sonreí por su torpeza.

—Si eres gay y me odias porque imaginas que soy hermosa y te encantaría ser como yo…debe ser muy duro para ti ser un cabrón, estúpido e idiota todo el tiempo, cuando te mueres por ser muy femenino.

Quería reír, su rostro se había convertido en una figura estupefacta por mis palabras.

—¡Americana mal educada… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!—la fina voz de Amy llego hasta mis oídos.

—Soy irlandesa, no americana—corregí calmada metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ante su cara de enojo. —y el empezó primero.

—Irlandesa, con razón tienes ese lenguaje tan soez y vulgar—reprendió indignada.

—Oye estirada, si mi lenguaje te parece ofensivo deberías taparte tus virginales iodos.

— ¿Me has llamado gay?—voltee hacia Darien.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Oh, Darien deberíamos irnos, Malachite me ha mandado a avisarte que esta abajo esperando por ti.

— ¿podrías avisarle que no me iré a la cabaña Amy? He decidido quedarme en MI casa, y no me iré de aquí hasta saber que mi hermano y su dinero están a salvo.

—Eres un imbécil, pero sabes que para tu calma y paciencia, me voy de tu maravilloso hogar—extendí mis brazos exageradamente a mi alrededor—esta misma tarde, por desgracia Mina no viene conmigo porque AMA, óyeme bien AMA a tu hermano.

—¡ ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!—Mal apareció junto a Mina y esta al verme enojada paso de largo a Darien quedando junto a mí.

—Nada—Darien y yo respondimos al unísono.

—Esta mujer ha llamado gay a tu hermano—Andrew apareció detrás de mí, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lita, los cuales nos miraban divertidos.

 _« ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran allí?»_

— ¡Gay!—Mal y Mina hablaron al unísono.

—Genial—mascullo Darien.

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste gay Serena?

—Me jodía.

—¡Por amor a Dios!—Darien hablo fastidiado— ¡¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas malas palabras?! ¡¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo debajo de un puente?!

—Mira imbécil…

—Serena, Serena…por favor cálmate.

—Mina.

—Serena, ven conmigo, si sigues así te dará un ataque.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Mina fui recluida en mi habitación.

—Debiste dejar que le respondiera—gruñí, ella entorno los ojos, con una mirada sospechosa. — ¿Qué?

—Serena, la última vez que te vi soltar tu arsenal de insultos contra alguien fue en contra de Alan Li, y era porque te gustaba.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Oh vamos Serena, ese niño te traía loca y esa era tu forma sacar lo que sentías por él.

—Eso es una cruda mentira Mina…además lo que insinúas es estúpido, ese idiota me saca de mis casillas no sabes lo que me ha dicho antes de que Amy, tú y todos los demás aparecieran—bufe sentándome en la cama—Además no he dormido bien, últimamente tengo unos sueños rarísimos, que quiero entender y no puedo, me cruzo de brazos.

—A decir verdad, nunca te vi actuar así con Diamante—entorne los ojos estupefacta.

— ¡Siempre escuchas solo lo que quieres escuchar!... ¡Mina, has escuchado lo que te he dicho de los sueños si quiera!

No, era en vano seguramente para este momento en su cabeza ya estaba viendo mi boda con Darien.

—Lo que quiere decir que en realidad el amor que sentías por Diamante no era verdadero. —me miro sonriendo.

Bufe—me rindo—caí recostada sobre la cama, mientras ella hablaba de lo lindo que sería si me hiciera novia de Darien, a veces creía que nunca supero los 15 años.

A decir verdad esta mañana no me había levantado de buen ánimo, aquel sueño aun me invadía por la noche, deseaba saber lo que significaba, deseaba saber quién era aquel hombre que debía ayudar.

Necesitaba entender a que se refería aquella persona con:

 _"_ _El tiempo y el destino"_

Ya no entendía nada.

…

" _Debes liberar su amor de la cadenas de culpa que lo atan, debes demostrarle que nada fue su culpa…solo así ella podrá descansar en paz."_

— Eso quiere decir que hay un él y una ella, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel sueño?

Porque siento que debo quedarme, suspiro guardando el resto de mi ropa en la maleta, le había dicho al señor _"cuido mi dinero"_ que me marchaba hoy y así seria.

—Gay—doy un brinco girando a mi espalda y en el marco de la puerta esta Darien, su atención no está en ningún punto fijo.

—Olvídalo, tengo una tendencia a hablar mucho cuando algo o alguien me molesta demasiado—se acerca despacio siendo guiado por belá.

—En mi vida me han llamado de todo por ser ciego, he recibido burlas de muchos tipos pero ¿gay?—su tono no era divertido, más bien era molesto.

Solo hasta ahora me pregunto ¿Cuánto habrá pasado el por el simple hecho de ser ciego? Recibo un golpe de culpa por la forma en que lo trate. Las personas no suelen ser muy solidarias, incluso suelen ser crueles, eso yo lo es de sobra, llevaba una marca que lo probaba.

—Tú me has llamado "caza fortunas", porque eso fue lo que quisiste decir.

—Eso mismo…la diferencia es…

—La diferencia es que no lo soy, créeme que soy una mujer bastante solvente y no necesito tu dinero ni el de nadie. Es más ni siquiera me dolió que me llamaras caza fortunas a mí, sino a Mina, ella es una mujer intachable con el corazón más dulce que he conocido en mi vida sí, es un poco loca, pero no es mala…ella es increíble y es mi amiga. Ahora te puedes quedar tranquilo porque estoy a nada de cumplir tu sueño me marcho esta tarde así que…

—Hiciste una oferta—me corto—hiciste una oferta que he decidido tomar—lo mire sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ofreciste mostrarme el mundo a través de tus ojos, ahora yo tomo tu oferta— me dio la espalda, estando por salir se detuvo— desde ya te digo que lo primero que quiero conocer es un lirio.

—¿Un lirio?

—Si…últimamente su olor llama mucho mi atención y ahora más que nunca deseo como es su tacto, estoy seguro de que es tan hermoso como lo es su olor—dejándome extrañada se marchó sin saber que sus palabras me habían llenado de una extraña sensación de felicidad.

…

 ***Misión cumplida monnies las adoro***

 ***Millón gracias por sus lecturas y por sus mensajes***

 ***Les envío un abrazo grandote y fuertototote :)***


	8. Amy

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **AMY**

 ***Darien***

Si existía en el mundo un olor que no, me gustara es el olor a antiséptico que hay en los hospitales.

Desde niño aprendí a odiar ese olor, y lo que significaba para mí.

Esperanza para mis padres y para mí solo una esperanza muerta, cada año existía una posibilidad de que pudiese ver, tratamientos, medicinas, dolores intensos de cabeza, revisiones y al final nada. Nunca funcionaban.

Mis padres lo deseaban y creo que lo desearon hasta el último minuto de su vida, que yo pudiese ver, nunca sucedió.

—Bien Darien, tengo los resultados de tus exámenes. —siento sus movimientos, lo escucho suspirar un par de veces hasta que toma asiento en algún lugar delante de mí.

— ¿Que es, lo que dicen los exámenes?

—A decir verdad son positivos, no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Llevaba dos semanas sometiéndome a un tratamiento del sueño para ver la actividad de mi cerebro, Taiki Moon, su padre fue mi médico antes que él y ahora él es mi médico y lo ha sido desde que su padre se retiró durante cuatro años.

—Entonces a que se deben los dolores de cabeza repentinos, si se supone que todo está bien no debería tenerlos.

—Darien, los dolores de cabeza pueden ser ocasionados por preocupaciones o pocas horas de sueño. ¿Dime has estado durmiendo bien?

—Lo normal.

—Tu y yo sabemos que lo normal en ti no es muy saludable—suspira nuevamente—Darien, mi padre ha sido tu medico durante años y ahora lo soy yo, así que créeme que tengo bastante claras tus costumbres.

—Soy un hombre que procura ser bastante normal y lo sabes.

—Leer en braille le demanda un poco más a tu cerebro Darien y a pesar de que eres muy rapido en tu lectura me temo que estas exagerando un poco. Estoy seguro que no duermes más de cuatro horas y también estoy seguro de que Mal no lo sabe. Es más apuesto mi auto a que ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí.

Me reclino en el asiento, olvidaba que Taiki también fue mi amigo en la universidad y sabe un poco más de mí.

—No, no lo sabe y duermo cinco horas, no cuatro y si yo no me ocupo de mi área de trabajo en la compañía no lo hará nadie más.

—Eso está claro, lo que te pido como médico es que trates de no esforzarte demasiado.

—Puedo hacerlo. —refute serio.

—Sí, como también puedes formar parte del tratamiento que te hable.

Bufe enojado—Taiki—mi molestia era notable—le he repetido a ti y a mi hermano infinidad de veces que no lo voy a hacer, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Espero ser bastante claro en eso.

—No tocare más el tema…por ahora.

Sé que no lo dejará así nada más.

—Bien ahora que se supone que debo hacer cuando esos dolores de cabeza vuelvan.

—Sigue tomando las pastillas que te recete la última vez, por ahora mientras no haya nada en tus exámenes no puedo darte nada más.

—Perfecto—pretendí ponerme de pie. —entonces será mejor que me marche.

—Bien, espero que en cualquier momento cambies de opinión.

—Hasta pronto Taiki. —ignore sus palabras.

—Hey, Dime que te ha dicho el médico—Siento la mano de Amy en mi ante brazo.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Amy. —digo con sinceridad.

—Para mí es un gusto poder acompañarte, me alegra que hayas confiado en mí para venir hasta aquí.

Tres meses, la última noche que hable con aquella altanera chica, salí del castillo en la madrugada siguiente, los dolores de cabeza eran extraños y sentía que si seguía junto a Serena los dolores no mejorarían, es tan exasperante. Aunque también esa misma noche había quedado un tema pendiente entre ella y yo.

Al salir del hospital siento claramente los rayos del sol en mi cara, se siente la primavera en el ambiente, varios olores se mezclan en el ambiente talvez es algún perfume de flores.

 _«Lirios»_

Esa fragancia en particular me gusta.

—Porque sonríes.

— ¿Qué dices?—busco la presencia de Amy.

—Estas sonriendo. —no me había dado cuenta de ello.

 _« ¿Porque diablos sonrío?»_

—No lo sé, adjudiquémoselo a la primavera. —escucho su sonrisa.

—He ido a la librería hoy, y he encontrado un libro que sé que te va a encantar. —Suena emocionada—te lo leeré esta misma noche si lo deseas, —quiero responder pero no me lo permite, estas últimas noches había tomado por costumbre leerme un libro en mi habitación, no me incomoda en absoluto, ella es una empleada y amiga, aun así no creo que esa costumbre sea muy correcta, hago un memorándum mental para recordar pedirle que deje de hacerlo—ven es por aquí, extiendo mi bastón hacia adelante—unos pasos más y estamos en el coche.

Si hubiese podido traer a Belá me hubiese ahorrado tanta incomodidad con Amy.

—Extraño a Belá—era la verdad, había dejado a Belá por tres meses, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi cachorra—espero que este bien.

—Lo siento, es que en el hotel que conseguí para ti no había nada para cachorros, es por eso que me ofrecí a serte de compañía—podía sentir en su voz como sonreía.

—Gracias Amy, te debo una—me inclino para entrar en el auto. Espero un momento hasta que la escucho entrar en el auto— ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de haber vendido mi departamento.

—Fue una locura que lo vendieras, pero ya está hecho, si deseas comprar otro no dudes en decírmelo será un placer ayudarte. —Asentí, no estaba seguro de nada, cuando me marche al castillo estaba tan roto que creí que no saldría de allí. Solo el tiempo me ayudo a recuperarme y el hecho de saber la verdad.

—Malachite ha llamado un par de veces, dijo que te había estado llamando pero no contestaste.

—No lo hice, no quería que nada interrumpiera mi cita con Taiki.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Taiki?

—Nada relevante—no le doy importancia a su pregunta—Dime a ti ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano?

—Bueno, no creo que te guste mucho lo que te voy a decir. —Frunzo mi ceño en su dirección—Bien, pues parece que llamaron a Malachite de Brasil, recuerdas el asunto de las esmeraldas que te mencione—asentí—pues al parecer el precio que se pagó no corresponde al peso de las joyas.

— ¡Dios, le dije muchas veces a Mal que tenía que estar presente en el momento de la valoración de las joyas!—pero estaba tan ocupado con su nueva novia que le importo un rábano.

—Sí, yo también se lo advertí, pero no quiso escuchar, ahora debe ir hasta allá y arreglar el asunto antes de que el dueño encuentre a alguien más a quien vender—hace una pausa—hay otra cosa más.

—Dilo—estoy molesto, Mal nunca dejaría pasar algo así, pero ahora esta distraído.

—Se marcha con su novia.

—Esto es…—cierro aboca antes de decir cosas que no quiero decir. —Sabes que, vamos al hotel regresamos hoy mismo al castillo, no quiero que mi idiota hermano termine haciendo otra estupidez.

—Está bien, es muy temprano así que si salimos ahora estaremos allí antes de que se hayan marchado.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Crees que su amiga también se marche?—trato de descifrar su tono de voz y creo que es esperanzado.

— ¿Tampoco te gusta ella?—indago, confió en el criterio de Amy.

Ella se queda en silencio por unos segundos sopesando su respuesta.

—Sé que no te gustara lo que voy a decirte, pero estuve indagando sobre ellas dos.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

—La tal Mina es hija de los dueños de una floristería muy reconocida en Londres.

—Londres—repito curioso—entonces las dos son de Londres.

 _«Mentirosa, Serena dijo que las dos eran muy solventes…es una mentirosa como todas»_

Cierro mis puños con fuerza al rededor de mi bastón, ella me engaño me hizo creer que eran solventes. Una sonrisa de decepción se estira en mis labios.

—Lo son, en cuanto a Serena ella es otra cosa—hace una pausa—es fácil saber de ella, solo debes poner su nombre en la red y cientos de fotos de ella junto a un hombre diferente cada fin de semana aparecen en la pantalla, es una chica de aquellas…ya sabes, fiestera hasta mas no poder.

Cierta cantidad de coraje irrazonable se filtra en mi cuerpo.

 _«Como pude por un momento creer que era diferente, que idiota había sido al pedirle lo que le pedí»_

 _«Ofreciste mostrarme el mundo a través de tus ojos, ahora yo tomo tu oferta, desde ya te digo que lo primero que quiero conocer es un lirio.»_

Imbécil me reprendo por mi debilidad.

— ¿Qué más averiguaste?—mi voz suena más dura de lo normal.

—Oh, pues que antes de irse de Londres dejo haciendo el mayor de los escándalos, por lo visto esa chica con su carita inocente es dueña de Una de las fabricas más de perfumes más reconocidas en Europa.

 _«Soy bastante solvente»_ Sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, al menos ella si es adinerada, pero no puedo confiar ni en ella, ni en su amiga.

—Dijiste que dejó haciendo un escándalo. —Necesito saber a quién tengo viviendo bajo mi techo, una vez confié en alguien que solo fingía para ganarme, y lo permitiría una vez más.

—Bueno pues resulta que dejo a su futuro esposo tirado a solo dos días antes de su boda.

Un sentimiento de sorpresa se filtra en mi cuerpo, ella con su voz dulce había resultado ser solo una mentirosa que se había burlado de alguien más, de la misma manera en que una vez una mujer se burló de mí.

Ahora escuchar aquello era lo único que necesitaba saber para, echar a aquellas trepadoras de mi hogar y de la vida de mi hermano.

…

 ***Serena***

Salgo hacia la entrada principal del castillo, siempre es de quitar el aliento el paisaje que se ve desde aquí.

Los árboles que antes estaban llenos de nieve ahora brillan verdes bajo los rayos del sol, la nieve se ha derretido y ha dado paso a los valles más verdes que he visto en mi vida.

Desde la altura en la que se encuentra el castillo, se puede divisar una hilera de hermosos arbustos color rosa, adornando el camino que conduce hacia el valle de abajo.

 _«Me pregunto ¿cómo se verá el lago, ahora que el hielo se ha derretido?»_

Aun pensaba en la propuesta que le había hecho a Darien, meto las manos en mis bolsillos mientras pienso en que él se marchó, Hace tres meses que se marchó con aquella pesada de Amy.

Más de una vez me había preguntado si ellos dos tenían algo, por lo general él le gruñía a todo el mundo menos a ella.

 _«—Necesitaba resolver algunos problemas y para eso necesitaba a Amy, no dijo más que eso»_

Esa había sido la respuesta de Mal, cuando le pregunte por él, aunque ahora que se me quedare sola aquí, temo que llegue y se convierta en el mismo ogro que fue el día que lo conocí.

Acaricio mi muñeca la misma que el casi fractura hace tres meses atrás.

 _«No es buena idea que te quedes Serena»_

Niego una y otra vez.

—Ni lo pienses—Advierte mi amiga, fijo mi atención ella y luego en Mal.

—Mal, yo no quiero molestar aquí créeme me puedo marchar a un hotel, total no es que…

Mal me interrumpe mientras mete un par de maletas en el carruaje.

—No Serena, créeme que aquí estarás mucho mejor, además eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y no creo que mi hermano vea problema en que te quedes.

—De eso no estoy segura—murmuro por lo bajo.

—No masculles Serena—Mina replica cargando su maleta de mano que es tomada por Mal de inmediato—Amiga, estarás bien el ogro del bosque note comerá.

 _"_ _El me odia"_ —vocalizo para que Mal no escuche.

 _"_ _No, no te odia además a ti te gusta"—_ vocaliza en respuesta, yo entorno los ojos.

—Cariño creo que si no queremos perder el vuelo debemos irnos. Andrew nos está esperando en el auto.

—Tienes razón—Mina me abraza. —Muéstrale las estrellas a ese ogro Sere. —susurra en mi oído.

Le había platicado algo de lo sucedido con Darien y ella en su mente solo veía proposiciones románticas y corazones rosas.

Ella jura que él me gusta, y le he dicho más de mil veces que no es así.

—Sí, se las voy a mostrar de un buen garrotazo en la cabeza si se le ocurre llamarme caza fortunas una vez más.

Una carcajada explota a nuestras espaldas, Malachite ríe gustoso al parecer me escucho, y paulatinamente siento mi cara arder de vergüenza.

—Sere, solo no le des tan duro… ¿está bien?—Me da un abrazo. Llevábamos aquí tres meses pero había cultivado con Mal un bonita amistad, una que pensaba conservar.

Levanto la mano en señal de juramento—Prometido. —me contagio de su risa.

Mal es un tipo enorme con un cabello platinado y un par de ojos acerados que le quitarían el aliento a cualquier mujer, es un hombre masculinamente hermoso. Entiendo el porqué de que mi amiga este tan perdida por él.

En las escaleras me despido de mi alocada amiga quien está emocionada porque conocerá Brasil.

Espero que sus padres no se preocupen demasiado por ella, aunque les prometí que Mal era un buen tipo, me hicieron prometer que Mina estaría en Londres presentándole a su novio después de que regresaran del viaje.

Lo único que espero es que para entonces me haya llenado de valor suficiente para enfrentar todo lo que deje allí.

— ¿En serio te quedaras Serena?—Lita llama mi atención esta parada detrás de mi observando como el carruaje desaparece mientras baja la colina.

—Claro que si Lita, no he tenido oportunidad de conocer el resto de esta propiedad estoy segura que debe ser tan hermoso como lo que está a la vista.

—Serena—Lita retuerce sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Te sucede algo Lita.

—Bueno a decir verdad, me gustaría que esta noche me acompañaras a un lugar.

— ¿Un lugar?—subo los escalones hasta quedar junto a ella. ¿Qué lugar?

—Esta noche lo sabrás Serena, es solo que necesito que veas algo, pero por ahora sé que estas ansiosa por dar una vuelta por el castillo. Seguramente encontraras algo que huela muy rico para un nuevo perfume.

Lo olvida, había compartido con Lita mi amor por los perfumes y las fragancias naturales de la madre naturaleza.

Mi abuela Serenity había sido perfumista, lo fue mi madre, y yo herede su pasión también.

Todos los días paseaba tratando de encontrar una fragancia nueva.

El olor a pino predominaba los hermosos bosques que había visitado.

—Si—digo contenta. —Espero tener más suerte hoy.

—El sendero que desciende por la colina da al lago, bueno eso ya lo sabes—sonreímos juntas—creo que en estos tres meses conoces este castillo mejor que yo—lo había hecho conocía este castillo, que más podía hacer, Mina pasaba tiempo conmigo pero no podía exigirle que estuviese conmigo todo le tiempo teniendo a Mal, así que me había dedicado a conocer el lugar.

—Hay una área que aún no me atrevo a conocer—señale el camino que bajaba por uno de los costados del castillo. Ella me sonríe de manera cariñosa.

—Darien no es un ogro, además si llega pronto de su viaje deberías pedirle que te enseñe el área que da a su cabaña, detrás de esta hay un valle precioso que te puede servir de mucha ayuda.

— A veces lo es, Y la verdad no estoy muy segura de que le guste pasear conmigo—Era verdad, a pesar de nuestra semi—tregua de la noche antes que se marchara no estaba segura de cómo serían las cosas ahora que volviere.

—No—se ríe—es solo que hay cosas que aún no conoces de él, es un hombre muy bueno, mírame Andrew y yo vivimos aquí en este maravilloso lugar, no nos tratan como a unos sirvientes, sino como sus amigos e invitados hacemos aquí las cosas porque así lo deseamos, cuando le pedí trabajo a Darien hace tres años él no se negó ni por un segundo a pesar de que la bruja de Amy no lo deseaba—la vi poner cara de enojo por un momento perdiéndose en algún recuerdo.

 _«Me pregunto qué tanta influencia tiene esa odiosa peli azul en Darien, no creo que mucha ya que Lita y Andrew están aquí»_

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—La saco de sus recuerdos. Aunque no niego que me muero de ganas por preguntar sobre la relación de Darien con Amy.

—Mi padre me hecho de casa cuando supo que me había acostado con Andrew.

— ¿Y cuéntame en que siglo vive tu padre?—sonríe—eso es muy común en las parejas.

—Lo son, pero para el las cosa no deben ser así. Andrew tenía su trabajo en el taxi y pues yo conocía a Darien de una par de veces cuando le llevaba la cena a papá.

—Espera, le llevabas la cena, ¿tu papá trabaja para Darien?

—Sí, era su chofer.

— ¿Aquí?—pregunte confundida.

—No, en Edimburgo.

— ¿Es que Darien no vive aquí?

—Bueno veraz…—el teléfono interrumpe nuestra charla—Te dejo ahora Sere, no te olvides de volver temprano del bosque.

—Bien—asentí—Darien vivía en Edimburgo. Wau el ogro conoce la civilización.

…

Los pinos se levantan majestuosos en cada rincón, la nieve está totalmente inexistente mientras que el lago que queda detrás del castillo se ha convertido en el hogar de hermosos cisnes blancos y negros.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—me sorprendo al encontrar un valle extenso lleno de Lirios en todas sus formas y colores, aunque el blanco predomina. —Esto es hermoso.

La naturaleza es hermosa, en ella la belleza es compartida, da colores, la luz y da vida a un mundo donde por lo general está lleno de más de penas que de alegrías.

Era por eso que era perfumista, yo creaba perfumes por cubrir la vanidad de una mujer o de un hombre. Los creaba porque quería llevar un poco de esa fragancia natural a la vida de las personas, que el olor a una lila de campo les recordara algo bonito de su vida o que olor amaderado les recordara la tranquilidad que te puede brindar un extenso bosque.

 _«— ¿Un lirio?_

 _—_ _Si…últimamente su olor llama mucho mi atención y ahora más que nunca deseo saber cómo es su tacto, estoy seguro de que es tan hermoso como lo es su olor.»_

El recuerdo de nuestras palabras se filtra despacio y casi imperceptible en mi memoria.

Sonrío al recordarlo, se lo había propuesto.

—Estoy dispuesta a conocer tu oscuridad Darien—observo a mi alrededor los lirios están florecidos y rozagantes de belleza, aspiro su fragancia—Aquí tengo los lirios que querías conocer. Ahora solo me pregunto ¿Por qué precisamente lirios?

…

 ***Darien***

—Insisto en que deberíamos quedarnos un poco más y acercarnos a la empresa Darien.

La voz de Amy llega hasta mí a través de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación.

Lita acababa de decirme que Malachite y su interesada novia acababan de marcharse.

— ¡Diantres!—mascullo entre dientes sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz.

Ella se había quedado, ella estaba escondiéndose en mi casa de la vergüenza que había dejado en Londres y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Busco mi bastón con la mano, al tenerlo abro la puerta.

Salgo de mi habitación sintiendo como Amy se mueve a mi alrededor.

—Voy a terminar de hacer tu maleta.

—No lo hagas—la detengo— no me siento bien con ello.

—Darien—avanza hasta mí, tocándome y haciéndome sentir que esta frente a mí—Lita no está aquí para hacerlo por ti, sé que no te gusta sentirte independiente de nadie, pero yo estoy aquí y lo hago con todo el placer del mundo, soy tu amiga.

Se aleja despacio hasta que la escucho cerrar la puerta.

—Mierda—me enoja esto, me enoja no ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas por mí mismo.

A Lita le pagaba por hacer estas cosa por mí, en cambio con Amy no se siente correcto por más que ella diga que lo hace por nuestra amistad no me parece correcto.

Me siento en uno de los sofás reclino mi cabeza sobre el bastón, me espera un problema en casa, solo espero que ella se marche sin refutar nada.

Habría querido quedarme en Edimburgo un tiempo más pero gracias a esto no se ha podido.

—Debo deshacerme de una mentirosa—me arrepiento una y otra vez de haber creído en sus palabras ofendidas en su propia defensa y en la de su amiga.

…

 ***Amy***

Aspiro el olor se su camisa un par de veces mientras la apego a mi pecho.

—Darien, Darien, Darien… ¿porque?—estoy frustrada, creí que podría lograr algo en este viaje, pero no, el sigue siendo el mismo frio, distante, aunque como su _"amiga"_ gozo del privilegio de su sonrisa y tener más tiempo su compañía, si bien para mí no es suficiente.

Una vez le había declarado mis sentimientos recibiendo un _"no"_ por respuesta.

—No me importa mi amor, voy a ganarme tu amor, lo voy a hacer y cuando por fin me ames no habrá nada que me aleje de ti.

Acomodo su ropa en la maleta, mientras recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, un hombre apuesto y absolutamente delicioso y para coronar mí ideal ciego, eso de cierto modo lo convertía en alguien que dependiera de mí, me encantaba verlo desenvolverse en el mundo de los negocios a pesar de su ceguera.

Me había enamorado de el sin reparos, tener su fragancia cerca, tocarlo y poder mirarlo a mi antojo sin que siquiera él lo notara para mí era perfecto.

—Serás mío Darien—Ahora en estos tres meses se había acostumbrado a que leyera un libro para él, yo era su persona de confianza así que jamás sabría que me gusta leer desnuda para él, mi sonrisa se ensancha al pensar en mi pequeño secreto.

Suspiro pensando en aquella intrusa que ahora esperaba en el castillo—Serena—su nombre sale de mis labios con fastidio—Pensaba llevar a cabo mis planes de conquista, pero insistes en quedarte donde no eres bienvenida.

Pero me estaba encargando de esa intrusa estúpida. Claro que había averiguado sobre la vida de ella y no podía ser más santurrona, un solo novio, había tenido un solo novio, Diamante Black con el cual tenía pensado casarse, solo que por alguna razón no lo hizo—Y yo me encargare de averiguar porque.

…

 ***Serena***

Las escaleras descendían en forma de un interminable espiral, creo que llevaba varios minutos bajando por ellas.

— ¿Crees que es seguro Lita?

Después de la cena encontré a Lita en la cocina como me lo había pedido, estaba lo mas de nerviosa aun así me había traído hasta aquí.

—Es seguro, no te preocupes a pesar de que no es un lugar con mucha luz es seguro.

Para mí no lo era, ya que desde pequeña le temía a la oscuridad. Mi corazón latía asustado tratando de calmarlo lleve la mano a mi pecho y respiré profundamente.

—Ya llegamos.

Lita ríe por mi pregunta ya que se la había hecho un par de veces.

— ¿Sabes que es normal que los castillos tengas este tipo de cosas?—movió su mano señalando el lugar.

—Sí, pero nunca imagine que yo vagaría por un lugar así.

—Bien deja de sufrir Sere, ya llegamos.

Al poner el pie en suelo plano mi primer pensamiento es:

—Increíble—suelto mi aliento, las paredes eran de rocas grandes y perfectamente esculpidas para que en ellas se guardaran centenares libros, un par de lámparas iluminaban el lugar dándole un aire casi lúgubre y casi romántico— ¿Qué es esto?

—Antes no sé qué era, a decir verdad el que sabe toda la historia de cada rincón de este castillo es Darien, su padre era el dueño, y su padre antes que él y así sucesivamente.

—Algo me dijo Mal—deslizo mi mano por una mesa hermosamente tallada de madera, una silla de espaldar muy alto con los bordes desiguales, sus reposabrazos eran dorados— ¿es oro?—Asintió— ¿Es que acaso a Mal no le contaron la historia del castillo?

—Malachite no es hermano de Darien—Deje de lado mi escaneo del lugar analizando su declaración.

—Ahora tienes mi atención. —se encoge de hombros.

—No es una gran historia, el padre de Darien se casó con la madre de Mal cuando los dos eran muy pequeños, así que prácticamente para ellos eso de la sangre no existe son hermanos y punto.

—Comprendo… ¿Y la madre de Darien?

—Oh, bueno ella falleció el día que Darien nació.

Eso es muy triste, un hermoso bebé que necesitaba de su madre no pudo tenerla, aunque su padre debió ser un gran hombre para tener que enseñar a Darien lo que es hoy, que a pesar de sus limitaciones hace lo posible por no depender de nadie.

—Lita—ella fija su atención en mí. — ¿Porque me has traído aquí?

…

*Mis bellas debo decir que he estado publicando en Wattpad porque esta pagina no me permitía actualizar, debo decir también que la novela "Mi Culpa" tiene una segunda parte y es "Todo por ti" así que les recomiendo que la lean.*

*Un saludo y un beso a aquellas lectoras que le dan una oportunidad a mis letras.*


	9. MI VENA IRLANDESA

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **MI VENA IRLANDESA**

 ***Serena***

Una vez más mueve sus dedos nerviosa.

—Bueno, primero que nada no se supone que debiéramos estar aquí, al menos no, tú y yo.

— ¿Por qué?...bueno hay muchos porqués no…—sonrío para que calme su nerviosismo.

—Este lugar es de Darien. Y…bueno Amy—el ultimo nombre lo dice con fastidio—Darien tiene un amor algo especial por estos libros—señala dos paredes principales del lugar donde descansan un montón de gruesos libros y al parecer antiguos también.

—Están escritos en braille—tomo uno de los libros en mis manos y al abrirlo encuentro letras, gruesas y estilizadas letras. —No—me respondo la anterior pregunta.

—Amy se los lee.

Una punzada de algo irreconocible hizo que me doliese el estómago. No le di importancia.

—Esto es hermoso sabes, todos estos libros, leerlos debe ser un privilegio.

Cuando estaba enferma no podía salir a jugar con los demás niños como era normal, me cansaba rápidamente y eso no era bueno para mí, cuando solía salir a jugar los niños se burlaban de mi haciendo bromas crueles. Así que por eso me quedaba en casa y leía cada libro que mis padres me regalaban.

—Ellos cuentan la historia de muchas cosas en este castillo y creo que tú deberías leerlos.

— ¿Yo?...no creo que debería.

—Si debes, tú tienes más derecho de leerlos que esa presumida de Amy.

—Lita, de verdad que te agradezco que creas eso pero, no creo que Darien esté muy feliz de saber que he leído sus libros.

—Puedo llevarte uno cada noche, luego en la mañana lo devuelvo y en la noche te lo llevo nuevamente ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm—sonreí abiertamente—bien, acepto.

Moría por saber un poco más de este lugar, cada uno de estos libros me atraía de una manera casi encantadora. El sentimiento era parecido a aquel que tenía cuando escuchaba aquella voz en mis sueños.

—Perfecto, esta es la manera correcta de que entiendas. —murmuro casi para sí misma.

—Que entienda ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada—le restó importancia—ahora ven conmigo, debemos salir de aquí.

…

 ***Lita***

Soy una idiota, debí hacer esto en cuanto Darien se había marchado, aunque con Mina y Mal aquí había sido casi imposible mostrarle la biblioteca privada de Darien a Serena.

—Solo espero que esto funcione.

—El día que descubrí la pintura de aquella mujer me había parecido la más hermosa que jamás había visto nunca, lo que más había llamado mi atención era el collar que colgaba de su delicado cuello, era el mismo que estaba tallado en los lugares más importantes de este catillo—me observo en el espejo—casi me da un infarto cuando te vi Serena—ella era exactamente igual a la mujer de aquella pintura.

Al principio no lo entendía, no entendía el porqué de que aquella mujer fuese el retrato de Serena, y no lo entendí hasta que encontré la pintura de aquel caballero, era Darien, era el, solo que vestía una armadura y lucia orgulloso en ella.

—Dios si no resuelvo esta locura me voy a volver loca.

No sé si ellos tenían algo que ver, no sé si ellos fueron algo en un pasado, lo único que si se, es que Serena debe descubrirlo por sí misma, descubrir que es todo esto, y talvez solo talvez lograr que Darien le cuente algo que haga que todo se esclarezca.

Abro uno de los gabinetes de la cómoda de mi habitación.

Desenrollo las páginas antiguas entre mis dedos y las separo.

—No entiendo cómo llegaron a mí, lo que si se es que ellos dos están destinados a arreglar algo que no se terminó en el pasado.

Había tenido sueños en los que yo estaba en una vida distinta, caminaba por los pasillos de este lugar, sueños donde veía a Serena llorar cada noche mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de _Mamoru_ , estos sueños se hacían cada vez más claros desde que Serena llego aquí.

—No me voy a rendir hasta entender esto, no lo hare.

— ¿Qué es lo que no harás?—Andrew camina descalzo hacia mi mientras envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura.

Le sonrío a su imagen en el espejo— ¿Iras por Darien?

—Sí, acaba de llamar Amy desde el aeropuerto, están allí, así que tengo que bajar con la berlina, dentro de poco llegan—besa mi hombro— ¿algo te preocupa Lita, dime que es.

—No es nada, es solo que espero que Darien no le cause problemas a Serena.

—No creo que eso pase, además ahora que ya es verano supongo que se quedara en la cabaña, ni siquiera se encontraran.

—Espero que no la eche, sabes que Darien juzga a las mujeres por lo que le paso con Michiru. —el asiente.

—No creo que sea tan tonto, Serena no tiene nada que ver con aquella bruja y su hermana.

—Lo sé, pero él se guía solo por sus instintos, sabes que no es lo mismo poder ver a una persona que guiarse por sus movimientos o por su forma de hablar.

Andrew hace que gire hacia el, sonríe divertido.

—La forma de hablar de Serena dice mucho, mira que decirle Gay—los dos carcajeamos recordando su pelea.

—Tienes razón, ella sabe ponerlo en su sitio.

—Sí, se sabe defender y eso desquicia a mi amigo.

—Ya, ve por él, yo te esperare en el salón para mostrarle a Amy su habitación… ¿o crees que querrá obligarlo a que la deje dormir en su cama?—suelto fastidiada y con sarcasmo.

—Lita—Andrew me advierte—esa chica es su asistente y para Darien también su amiga, así que procura no meterte.

—Es hipócrita, tú mismo la has visto—salgo de la habitación hacia un pequeño hall—frente a Darien es dulce y educada y cuando él no esta es una…

—Lita—me vuelve a advertir—le concierne a Darien darse cuenta, y si no ya Mal se lo dirá.

—A Mal también lo engaña, esa bruja es astuta y le dará problemas a Sere.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto Serena?—pregunta curioso mientras se pone su chaqueta.

 _«Desde que creo que es la reencarnación de una princesa que murió en este castillo, y desde que creo que ella y Darien están destinados el uno al otro»_

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es mi amiga—me limito a responder—ahora vete que Darien llegara pronto.

Se despide dejando un beso en mis labios.

—Darien espero que esta vez hagas las cosas bien.

…

 ***Serena***

— _Hoy he jurado amarte y cuidarte, no me importa tener que luchar por ti, no importa si tengo que desenvainar mi espada y morir por ti, mientras sepa que estarás a salvo—_ su rostro era borroso.

 _«Su voz, yo conozco esa voz»_

— _No, no digas eso nunca más—_ sus lágrimas caían sobre su hermoso vestido blanco _—si te pierdo no tendré ninguna razón para seguir aquí._

— _No aceptare nada que venga de el_ —su voz era desesperada y torturada, de saber al amor de su vida en brazos de otro.

— _Él te asesinara…si no acepto su propuesta te asesinara_. —sollozaba asustada de perderlo.

— _¡El aun así lo hará!_

— _No_ —hablaba entre sollozos— _él ha prometido que no._

— _Te Amo Usagi, nunca lo olvides_. —se alejó de sus brazos, dejándola envuelta en la oscuridad y el frio.

— _¡No te marches…no lo hagas…no!_

— ¡No!—mi pecho estaba agitado, las sabanas a mi alrededor estaban revueltas, respiraba pesadamente.

 _Míralo…_ eche un vistazo a mi alrededor tratando de buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz, no había nada.

— _¿Mirar que?—pregunte al silencio de mi habitación._

 _Entonces todo se borró para convertirse en nieve, el frio se aferró a mis huesos dolorosamente, fue cuando los vi, avancé sobre mis pies descalzos mientras la nieve quemaba mis pies._

 _Ella estaba allí, sollozante mientras un hombre la sostenía entre sus brazos, gritaba desesperada que la soltaran pero ellos no la escuchaban._

— _Ella es mía, hice de todo para que así fuera—la voz de aquel hombre era adusta y gritaba con posesión._

— _No dejare que la toques…Nunca—el chocar de espadas hizo que buscara por todas partes, los escuchaba pero no los veía, había más hombres riendo y vitoreando al… ¿Al rey?_

— _Debiste llevártela, porque ella será mía ahora que la encontré y te aseguro que ahora que sé que la has tocado no seré muy caballeroso con ella, la tratare como a una cortesana._

 _Un grito furioso reverberó en la oscuridad siendo seguido por el chocar de metales._

— _¡Cobarde!..._

 _Ellos seguían hablando, no entendía nada, solo podía ver a aquella mujer a la cual su cabello le cubría el rostro, lloraba como si el alma se le fuese en ello._

 _Un golpe seco hizo que girara detrás de mí, la punta de una espada brotaba a través del pecho del hombre con armadura._

— _No—susurre asustada, un dolor indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo al ver en sus ojos a…— ¡Darien! Grite sosteniéndolo en mis brazos— ¡No, Darien, no por favor no!_

— _Perdóname Usagui. —lo vi cerrar sus ojos lentamente, murmurando quedamente un…—Te amo._

 _Un sentimiento cálido me lleno al escuchar sus palabras, me quede quieta._

— _¡Nooo!—aquella mujer cayó de rodillas a mi lado._

— _Darien—susurre mientras mis mejillas se bañaban en lágrimas— ¡Darien, Darien!—grite queriendo que despertara._

— _¡Serena, Dios santo Serena, despierta!—mi cuerpo se sacudía—Serena—el me llamaba, podía escucharlo estaba aquí._

 _Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir que sus manos sujetaban mi rostro. Allí estaba su mirada, tan hermosa, sus ojos llenos de vida y sus facciones preocupadas._

— _Darien—balbucee—tocando su rostro con mis manos temblorosas—eres tu—solloce. Abrazándolo fuertemente, quería sentir que él estaba bien._

 _El dolor de saber que estaba muerto entre mis brazos se filtró desde mi sueño a la realidad._

— _Ya Shhhtt, Serena…_

— _¿Estás bien? Dime que estas bien—deslizo mis manos por su rostro tratando de comprobar que esta vez sí es real._

— _Estoy bien Serena, tócame, estoy bien—tomando mis manos con las suyas las guía hasta su rostro—lo vez estoy bien._

 _Asentí, me acurruque más entre sus brazos._

— _Fue tan real—me sujete a su brazo con fuerza—creí que había despertado._

— _Pues no lo estabas, estabas dormida y gritabas mi nombre aterrada. —Su tono era preocupado._

— _Me escuchaste—acerté._

— _Sí, me había levantado por…—se quedó en silencio—bueno te oí y Belá me trajo hasta aquí._

 _Me concentre en las palabras que había dejado a medias, pera olvidarme de aquel miedo que atenazaba mi cuerpo._

— _¿Volvió aquel dolor de cabeza?—me enfrente a su mirada, sé que no podía verme pero hermoso por lo menos poder contemplarlo sin que él lo supiese._

 _Se tensó después de mi pregunta, me removí avergonzada al ver mi estado y la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, yo estaba con un lingere casi inexistente sobre sus muslos, mientras el me aprisionaba a su pecho maravillosamente tonificado y desnudo._

 _Carraspee incomoda…—em…yo—me aleje despacio—el susto de aquella pesadilla se había convertido en comodidad._

— _Lo…lo siento—se puso de pie, alejándose de mí, lo cual me hizo sentir extrañamente vacía— ¿Estas mejor ahora?_

— _Sí, eh…estoy mejor…fue una horrible pesadilla—asegure, mientras el afianzaba la correa de Belá en su mano._

— _Bien, es reconfortante al menos saber que soy el monstruo de tus pesadillas, gritabas desesperada mi nombre._

 _Lo mire tratando de descifrar su tono de voz, una ligera sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su torso desnudo._

— _No eras un monstruo—asegure recuperando mi voz._

— _¿A no?—levanto una ceja divertido, aunque la diversión fue teñido por un ligero gesto de dolor._

— _No y tampoco te contaré mi sueño_ —lo aparte levantándome de la cama—Ahora ven te acompaño a tu habitación.

Lo tome de la mano, recibiendo una vez más el calor de su mano sobre la mía.

No me importo, no me incomodaba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—detuvo su andar en medio del pasillo.

—Darien, hablaremos mañana lo prometo, ahora no trates de disimular, no me he olvidado del porque estabas despierto.

—Eso no es de tu interés Serena.

—Si lo es, hace tres meses atrás te vi sufrir con aquel dolor y…

—Vuelvo a repetirlo, no es tu problema.

— ¿Te despertaste por el dolor de cabeza?—no pensaba dejar de lado a aquel asunto, en su condición cualquier dolor de cabeza seria cosa de poner atención.

Un gruñido de exasperación me hizo sonreír, lo tome nuevamente de la mano esta vez se dejó guiar.

Busque las pastillas junto con un vaso de agua y se los entregue en sus manos.

—Gracias, aunque esto no es necesario—metió la pastilla en su boca y luego bebió el agua.

—Tampoco era necesario que acudieras a mí, mientras tenía una pesadilla. Ahora dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?

—No, solo quiero hablar contigo mañana temprano en el despacho.

—Bien, entonces hablaremos mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Una Amy muy enojada nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

—Nada Amy, la señorita Serena ya se retira.

Amy paso a mi lado mientras me fulminaba con su mirada, se dirigió a Darien.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Si necesitabas ayuda debiste llamarme a mí.

—Amy, vete a tu habitación, Serena ya hizo su buena obra del día, es más ya se va.

—Sí, ya me iba—mire a la peli azul odiosa—gracias por venir a mi habitación—necesitaba hacerla rabiar—en serio necesitaba de un abrazo.

Vi como Darien se sonrojaba un poco.

 _«Ella es su novia»_

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me hubiera encantado escuchar detrás de la puerta pero era en vano, las puertas eran tan gruesas que era imposible.

Justo cuando me entraba en mi habitación Amy salía de la de Darien.

—No te acerques a el.—recibí su amenaza mientras me señalaba con su flaco dedo índice—Darien y yo estamos empezando algo y no quiero que te entrometas.

— ¿Eres su novia o qué?—necesitaba saberlo, ¿Por qué?

 _«Porque ella me cae mal, y seque ella no es para el»…«si, como no»—_ gritaba una vocecilla en mi interior.

—Aun no lo soy, pero nos la pasamos _muy_ bien juntos—resalto el _muy. —_ Así que aléjate. —Se marchó, pero cuando iba a mitad del pasillo la llame.

—Amy—giro hacia mí—Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me den ordenes, nunca he sido buena siguiéndolas—me encogí de hombros—así que NO eres su novia y si quiero que ese bombón—señale la habitación de Darien—me dé contra la pared—sonreí coqueta, coloque mi mano contra la pared—voy a hacer que me de contar la pared.—me moví bailando y canturreando.

Su cara se puso absolutamente roja entonces la vi venir hacia mí, siendo más rápida y me encerré en mi habitación antes de que contestara.

Reí por mi respuesta—que puedo decir, mi vena irlandesa no responde bien a las amenazas.

Llegué hasta mi cama…suspire.

Las sabanas aún seguían tibias, refregué mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?—rememore el sueño de hace unos minutos—Habría jurado que me había despertado…hasta que escuche aquella voz.

La misma voz que me había hablado antes: _Míralo,_ había dicho—Que mire ¿qué o a quién? No entiendo…porque Darien estaba herido en mi sueño, quien era aquella mujer que lloraba por él. —Ya no entendía nada—nada de nada—caí recostada en mi cama pensando en aquella chica que lloraba desconsolada —Usagi.

…

 ***Darien***

Extraño, así me había sentido con Serena entre mis brazos, la tibieza y calidez de su cuerpo llenando el frio del que ha sido lleno mi vida.

—Deberías pedirle que se marche lo más pronto posible Darien, no me ha parecido propio la forma en que estaba vestida en tu habitación. No creo que sea bueno que se quede.

 _«La forma en que vestía»_

—Amy, decías lo mismo de Lita—dejo pasar el tema de la vestimenta de Serena, sigo el sonido de sus movimientos y centro mi mirada en ella.

—Lita es diferente, solo quiero recordarte que te advertí también sobre Michiru y…—se queda en silencio al saber el error que ha cometido. —Lo siento.

—Despreocúpate—digo más frio de lo que creí, me pongo de pie mientras sujeto la correa de Belá—Lita—escucho unos pasos.

—Dime Darien.

—Hazme un favor, ve y dile a Serena que la espero en el despacho.

—Ella está allí, desde temprano, me dijo que quería hacer una llamada y le dije que podía hacerla desde allí.

—Bien—mis pasos hacían eco en la estancia mientras me dirigía al despacho.

—No quiero que vengas por mí—me detuve en seco al escuchar un sollozo de Serena—Diamante, mi tío te pago para que te casaras conmigo… ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me sienta al respecto?

No era una caza fortunas, no estaba detrás de mi dinero, solamente huía de una realidad que no desea—Imbécil—mascullo cerrando mis puños.

Era por eso que se había marchado de Londres, el imbécil de su tío había pagado para que se casen con ella. —Hijo de puta.

Hace silencio mientras supongo que la otra persona al otro lado de la línea responde.

—Si te hubieras enamorado de mi me hubieses dicho los planes de mi tío.

Yo sabía lo que era que te _"amaran"_ solo por tu dinero y ella estaba pasando por lo mismo en este momento.

Ahora me sentía como un idiota real, ella había llegado aquí huyendo de un novio hijo deputa que se vendió por dinero, y yo me comportaba como el mayor de los capullos con ella.

—Sabes que, te juro que si vienes aquí te voy a cortar las pelotas que te faltaron para decirme la verdad, así que no se te ocurra venir aquí.

Puso el auricular en su sitio, avance hasta la puerta encontrándola semi—abierta.

—Al escuchar aquellas palabras es cuando me alegro de que seas irlandesa. —me recuesto en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzo los brazos en mi pecho.

Ella no dice nada pero tampoco la escucho moverse, aun así puedo escuchar su respiración.

—Escuchas conversaciones ajenas eh, supongo que eso forma parte de hecho de ser un ogro del bosque.

Cierro la puerta detrás mí.

— ¿Ogro del bosque?—casi sonrío por el apodo.

—Sí, es la forma _"cariñosa_ "que uso para referirme a ti cuando no estas—su voz resume un poco de diversión.

—Ya, pero ahora yo estoy aquí—Belá me conduce hasta uno de los sofás.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta sabelotodo, hola Belá—una vez sentado Belá me abandona para correr hacia Serena—eres preciosa, —le habla de manera cariñosa. — ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? Por cierto buenos días Darien.

—Buenos días Serena—digo con ironía—Quería hablar contigo de tu estadía aquí en mi hogar.

—Sí, con respecto a eso, créeme le dije a Mal que debería marcharme y aunque él me dijo que no lo hiciera, quería anunciarte que hoy me marcho—un nudo se formó en mi estómago al escucharla—solo quería que…

—No—demande demasiado rapido, carraspee—digo no, es decir tu amiga confía en que estés aquí cuando vuelvas—no quería que se valla.

Aun no comprendía esta situación pero, nunca dejaba las cosas a medias y haría lo posible por entenderlo, más ahora que se, que Serena es una víctima como yo mismo lo fui alguna vez—No creo que a Mina le guste saber que te has machado.

Silencio.

— ¿Estas allí aun Serena?—pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido por el silencio que se había hecho.

— Eh, si, si estoy aquí lo siento, es solo que estaba casi segura de que me pedirías que me marche.

 _«Y iba a hacerlo hasta que te escuche hablar con el imbécil de tu ex novio»_

—Iba a pedírtelo—soy sincero.

—No me digas—suena molesta— has escuchado mi triste historia mientras hablaba por teléfono y crees que debes sentir un poco de lástima por mí—suena enojada.

—A decir verdad sí y no.

—Que quieres decir con eso.

—Yo pase por una situación parecida—se queda en silencio, espero por una reacción suya pero no dice nada —No hagas eso Serena, si no respondes o te mueves no puedo saber si me has dejado aquí hablando como idiota.

—Lo siento, lo siento es que…

—Solo quiero que entiendas que no lo hago por lastima, te pido que te quedes porque te entiendo, se lo que significa que jueguen contigo y sé también que cuando eso sucede quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para que la gente no te pregunte nada.

—eso es lo que haces aquí, ¿escapar para no responder preguntas?

—Sí, es lo que hago, sé que los problemas seguirán allí cuando vuelva, es solo que por ahora no soy capaz de enfrentarlos.

—Gracias—su voz suena sincera y cerca, muy cerca.

—No es nada—me tenso en el sofá.

—Darien, ¿aun quieres conocer como es un lirio?—su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—Te sientes bien para enseñarme. —Una vez más siento la tibieza de su mano sobre la mía.


	10. PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INÉDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA**

 ***Darien***

Retiro mi mano de su toque.

—Serena no es necesario que me guíes de la mano, no soy un invalido, además Belá puede ayudarme, esta para eso.

—Lo siento no creí que te molestara.

—No me molesta…es solo que…

 _«No puedo definir la calidez que desprende tu cuerpo y lo que causa en mí»_

—Está bien no te toco más.

—Darien—la voz de Amy se escucha cercana mientras escucho el repiqueteo de sus zapatos.

—Dime Amy—no dice nada por un instante, la escucho carraspear.

—Eh, tienes una llamada que necesitas atender, es con respecto a aquel asunto, y debemos tomarla aquí en el despacho—siento una ligera decepción, al saber que no podré ir con Serena.

—Bien yo—giro despacio hacia dónde puedo sentir la presencia de Serena.

—Claro, entiendo—su voz suena desencantada—Yo te mostrare después lo que te mencione, bien ahora me marcho.

Su presencia y su esencia se pierden en el momento en que cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿La echaste?—la voz de Amy suena un poco exigente.

—Disculpa—pregunto con semblante serio, mientras avanzo hacia mi escritorio.

—Darien, habíamos quedado en que la echarías, ella es una aprovechada—su tono enfadado hace que me enoje con ella.

—Amy, eres mi amiga y te respeto por eso, pero este es mi hogar y yo decido quien se queda o cuando se marcha de este lugar—hago una pausa—además ha surgido algo que me ha hecho dudar de tu investigación sobre ella—un leve bufido llaga hasta mis oídos.

—Mira, no me equivoqué está bien, bueno a fin de cuentas sabes que lo que se encuentra en las redes sociales no es del todo verídico.

—Ya. —lo digo ahora no muy seguro de todo lo Amy me informo.

La escucho moverse, arrastrar una silla.

—Solo te pido que no te dejes envolver Darien ya una vez te sucedió y quedaste muy mal y créeme que no deseo volver a verte en el estado en el que estabas.

Cierro mis puños en los reposabrazos de la silla.

—Porque insistes en mencionar siempre aquello.

—Porque es evidente que estas cayendo nuevamente… ¡Demonios!—la escucho maldecir, la silla se arrastra nuevamente, la escucho caminar hacia mí.

—Necesitas…

—Necesito que por una vez en tu vida no pongas a otra mujer antes que a mí—la puedo sentir muy cerca, sus manos se cierran en mis mejillas, me pongo de pie y la aparto.

—Amy, creí que ya habíamos hablado ese asunto. —me alejo de ella, mientras siento como belá se acomoda a mi lado.

—No, tu lo hablaste Darien no yo.

—Sera mejor que te marches hoy mismo.

— ¡Que…en serio me echaras a mí en lugar de a aquella idiota!—su indignación es palpable.

—Amy—suelto en advertencia—tu comportamiento es inaceptable, como ya te dije será mejor que…—un portazo me interrumpe, exhalo cansado. —Demonios.

…

 ***Serena***

—Mujer idiota—mascullo bajando una de las colinas del castillo—Como se atreve a hacerme señas estando Darien allí…¡Es una maldita falta de respeto!

La hojas tostadas por el sol crujen bajo mis botas, el aire es un poco frio así que meto mis manos en los bolsillos, ciertos arboles han empezado a tener un follaje muy verde y llenos de pequeñísimas flores color rosa.

—Dios tengo que calmarme—me repito una y otra vez. Aunque me es imposible cuando el recuerdo de la llamada de Diamante hace que mis pasos se detengan. —Que infierno, ¿Cómo diablos supo dónde estaba? Más le vale que no se aparezca por aquí porque juro que le hare tragar sus bolas.

—Estúpida y además vulgar—de inmediato me pongo de pie para enfrentar aquella voz. Allí esta altiva y con ese porte de creerse que vale mucho más que yo.

—Estúpida no, vulgar mucho menos, boca sucia definitivamente si—la señalo con mi dedo índice, mi esmalte rojo brilla con el sol— ¡vaya necesito una manicura!—la ignoro

—Eres una…—la tipa se pone casi tan roja como mi esmalte.

—Una ¿Qué?—me acerco furiosa hacia ella—hace un rato lo que hiciste delante de Darien es una maldita falta de respeto. —ella se cruza de brazos sonriendo burlona.

—Él no puede verme, en ciertos casos eso es muy conveniente—la sangre quema en mis venas.

—Tú sí que eres una mujer estúpida…

—Hey...

—Hey nada peli azul insoportable y mal educada, yo podre ser toda lo boca sucia que quieras pero jamás me burlaría de Darien, no haría cosas ante él de las que no se da cuenta.

—Mira oxigenada—entorno los ojos.

— ¿En serio, ese es tú mejor insulto?—imito sus brazos cruzados con gesto burlón.

—Aléjate de Darien, he estado esperando mi momento y créeme va llegar así tenga que sacarte de aquí por mis propios medios—sin decir nada más da la vuelta y se marcha, no digo nada, esa mujer ni siquiera vale la pena.

—Darien debe alejarse de esa mujer.

Continuo mi caminata, es la segunda advertencia que me da y la verdad es que no entiendo porque se siente tan amenazada por mí.

—Oh vamos Sere, eres una belleza—me digo a mi misma—mírate—me detengo nuevamente—cabello rubio y además natural, tengo un par de nenas preciosas y un tras…

—Cualquiera mataría por tener el ego que tienes tú. —giro bruscamente para encontrarme con un Darien de sonrisa burlona sentado en un banca delante de algunos arbustos.

—Es que en este lugar no saben llegar sin avisar—me llevo la mano al pecho por el susto.

—Por favor continua con tu divina evaluación—siento mi cara calentarse por el hecho de que me haya escuchado— ¿sigues allí?—su diversión se ha cambiado por un entre cejo fruncido.

—Sí, sigo aquí—avanzo hasta el, en silencio me siento a su lado acariciando a belá—no debiste escuchar mi _"evaluación"—_ bromeo queriendo cambiar su semblante.

—Un par de nenas preciosas—arquea una de sus negras cejas.

 _«Dios, será consiente de lo bello que es»_

Carraspeo—Si—miro mi pecho—sé que no las puedes ver pero créeme Uff son preciosas. —una bella sonrisa se hace en sus labios, casi sin darme cuenta correspondo su sonrisa.

—No los puedo ver pero los puedo tocar—mueve sus cejas sugerentes.

—Hea, hea… ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hiciste con el Darien que hasta hace poco gruñía por todo?

—Solo me protegía. —mi sonrisa se borra. _«Mierda se protegía por eso era un imbécil….pero protegerse de que»—_ Oye—me saca de mis cavilaciones— Descríbemelas—mi cara vuelve a calentarse una vez más.

—Yo…bueno…—el ríe.

—Serena, las montañas—su sonrisa se amplía—el paisaje. —respiro profundo, queriendo golpearlo.

—Idiota—se carcajea y ese sonido me pareció muy bonito.

—Para tener la boca tan sucia, te avergüenzas con ciertas cosas, eso es extraño.

—En mi defensa debo decir que sí, soy boca sucia pero no soy una libertina.

—Eso me parece perfecto—por un segundo lo observo, ese semblante rudo y enojado de hace unos meses atrás ha desaparecido, por ahora se ve como un hombre joven, divertido y absolutamente guapo.

Nada que ver con aquel hombre que había prometido mostrarme su oscuridad.

— ¿A qué te referías con conocer tu oscuridad?—su sonrisa se borra y me arrepiento en el acto de haber hecho esa pregunta. —Lo siento…no debí preguntar.

—Exacto, no debiste preguntar—toma la correa de belá dispuesto a marcharse, con rapidez coloco mi mano sobre la suya, el gira su rostro hacia mí.

—Hay tres montañas—por un momento su cara demuestra extrañeza, pero un segundo después él lo entiende y vuelve a sentarse sin mencionar palabra. —Hay una pequeña, luego viene una enorme y termina con una pequeña, todas están cubiertas por cientos de árboles que ahora tienen todas sus hojas muy, muy verdes aunque algunas hojas ya están secas.

— ¿Secas?

—Si—me inclino y cojo u na hoja seca del suelo, tomo su mano entre las mías, haciendo que con su tacto reconozca su textura.

Sonríe nuevamente mientras presiona su mano la frágil hoja.

—Se lo que es una hoja seca—se burla.

—Idiota—le arrebato la hoja de las manos. —porque preguntaste—suelto divertida.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre y mi hermano me enseñaron todo sobre este lugar, se andar por todo este castillo incluso sin ayuda de Belá.

—Nunca te has perdido.

—No, mi padre mantuvo todo en el mismo lugar por mí, incluso si crecía un arbusto nuevo me lo mostraba para que no sufriera ningún accidente. —habla con cariño al recordar a su padre.

—Él era un excelente padre. —afirmo.

—Lo era, tanto como Mal es buen hermano—veo que desea cambiar el tema de su padre y lo dejo pasar.

—Mal es increíble, Mina está muy enamorada de él.

—Es una locura, ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien por internet?

—No lo sé, pero ellos lo hicieron así que imposible no es. Solo tienes que mirarlos y escucharlos para saber lo locos que están el uno por el otro.

—Solo espero que tu amiga no le haga daño.

—No lo hará, créeme estoy casi segura de que lo de esos dos es para largo.

—Eso espero. Ahora—se pone de pie extendiendo su mano hacia mí—quiero que me enseñes cosas que mi padre y mi hermano no me enseñaron.

Tome su mano poniéndome de pie a su lado.

—Bien…pero Amy no te necesita para…

—Ella se marcha hoy a Edimburgo, ya delegue un par de cosas a personas de mi confianza.

Quería preguntar ¿Qué delegaste Darien? ¿Qué es lo que haces, acaso trabajas? Pero no dije nada, no quería correr el riesgo de que se enojara y perdiera su buen humor.

—Bien entonces vamos.

Decidí que le mostraría otras cosas antes de llevarlo hacia los lirios, quiero que eso sea lo último que conozca de mi mano.

…

—Esto es asqueroso Serena—ríe con una mueca de asco—sus pies están llenos de lodo.

—No te quejes dijiste que tus padres nunca te permitieron hacer esto—observo mis pies junto a los de él.

—Ahora veo porque, es absolutamente asqueroso—lo sostengo con mis manos de sus antebrazos, puedo sentir sus risa y su aliento golpear en mi rostro, un ligero viento lo ha despeinado dándole un semblante casi aniñado, sus facciones son perfectas y él no es consciente de lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser para una mujer. —Te comieron la lengua los ratones.

—No, lo siento de veras es que esto es asqueroso.

—Como se hace esta locura—mueve sus pies en el lodo haciendo que haga un sonido asqueroso, sonido que hace que su risa resurja fuerte y dura de su garganta.

Me quedo anonadada ante su aspecto.

 _«Reacciona Serena, ¿no se supone que estas con el corazón roto?»_

Carraspeo.

—Es…es em agua, tierra y además creo que tiene hojas y una que otra lombriz.

—Oh rayos…lo veo erizarse por el asco, Serena eres horrible—me carcajeo al verlo salir del lodo rápidamente. —Eres horrible—repite nuevamente divertido.

— ¿Sabes lo que es una lombriz?—pregunto aun riendo.

—Claro que si, por Dios fui un niño Serena y todo niño sabe lo que es una lombriz.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?—recojo mis botas y las de él.

—Que no…—se estremece—no es lo mismo tocarlas con las manos que pisarlas Serena… Belá—llama a su cachorra.

Ella retrocede al ver nuestros pies, mientras se sacude.

—Creo que nuestros pies le parecen horribles—Darien bufa.

—Ve a casa Belá—le ordena y está ni corta, ni perezosa hace camino hacia el castillo.

—Es una cachorra hermosa.

—Sin duda que lo es—arquea su brazo hacia mí—creo que la clase se terminó maestra— toma mi mano y la mete en el hueco de su antebrazo.

—Sí, no creo que podamos andar descalzos por ahí. —caminamos uno junto al otro y la situación me parece cada vez más utópica. —Darien—llamo su atención, el posa su mirada sobre mí, me muevo de manera que podamos esquivar los guijarros en el suelo lleno de hojas— ¿Qué es lo que hace que tu mundo sea oscuro? Y no me digas que tu ceguera.

El duda por varios segundos, su mirada se pierde en su inmensa oscuridad.

—Algún día talvez te lo cuente, cuando sienta que conozco tu mundo de colores.

—Es justo—asiente en silencio.

Después de una larga caminata, y de una charla bastante superficial llegamos hasta el castillo siendo recibidos por una sorprendida Lita.

Al vernos de brazos entrelazados ella sonríe de manera abierta.

— ¿Qué les paso? Están todos cubiertos de lodo. —camina hasta quitar los zapatos de Darien de sus manos.

—Creo que mancharemos los pisos si entramos así.

—No importa Darien el lodo ya se ha secado—contesto.

— ¿Esta seco?

—Si.

—Bien entonces no corro el riesgo de que Lita me quiera correr con la escoba por ensuciar sus pisos—se adelanta hacia las escaleras— ¿No vienes Serena?

—No, aun debo hacer algo aquí, pero nos vemos en un rato—asintió adentrándose al castillo.

Lita se gira sonriente hacia mí.

—Te dije que no era un ogro—medio sonrío.

—Tenías razón y me retracto de todos mis insultos hacia él, la pregunta es ¿Qué hizo que cambiara su actitud hacia mí?

 _«Aunque yo presentía que era el haber escuchado mi conversación telefónica esta, mañana»_

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que sucedió hizo que el verdadero Darien se mostrara ante ti.

—Me agrado conocerlo—asevero—mira—saco de mi bolsillo un par de flores violetas. —Estos cardos tienen un perfume increíble.

— ¿No te has pinchado?

—No, los he tomado con mi guante, quiero ver si puedo obtener un poco de su fragancia, ¿me prestas tu cocina mañana por la mañana?

—Claro será ilustrativo verte trabajar en lo que amas.

—Gracias.

Quería mostrarle esto a Darien, quería que supiese en lo que trabajaba pero aun no era tiempo, recién lo conocía y…y no sé.

 _«Si sabes Serena, es solo que no lo ves aun»_

Mi conciencia me grita algo que no quiero escuchar.

…

 ***Malachite***

—Sí, se resolvió de inmediato ya tengo las esmeraldas en mi poder, en cuanto vuelva las dejare en la empresa pata que puedan ser convertidas en hermosas joyas.

Observo a Mina dormir a través de la cortina, su cabello se extiende sobre la almohada haciendo que este se vea como un luminosidad a su alrededor.

— _¿Cuándo vuelves?_ —mi hermano suena relajado y eso es raro en él, más raro sabiendo que esta con Serena en su sitio. A menos que…

— ¿Echaste a Serena?

— _Que…no, porque lo preguntas._

—No se suenas relajado y casi nunca suenas así, bueno no al menos por estos tiempos.

Lo escucho bufar.

— _Ella está en la habitación continua y no, la que se marcho fue Amy._

—Amy, ¿Por qué?

— _Tuvimos un inconveniente absurdo, le he delegado ciertas responsabilidades a Seiya mientras regreso a la compañía_.

—Delegado responsabilidades a Seiya, creí que querías volver pronto.

— _Quería, tú lo has dicho, es solo que ahora tengo un compromiso ineludible._

—Bueno y ¿Cuál es ese compromiso?

— _No seas metiche y mejor dime cuando vuelves. —_ sonrío al escuchar a mi hermano, después de lo que sucedió con Michiru su humor se volvió agrio así que para mí es más que bueno escucharlo hablar de una manera tan suelta.

—Vuelvo dentro de una semana.

— _Creí que dijiste que todo estaba solucionado_ —escucho la diversión en su voz.

—Oye, estoy en Brasil cono una hermosa rubia que además es mi novia y no quieres que aproveche—reímos.

— _Bien, ten buenas vacaciones y saluda a Mina._

—Gracias…y Dar, sea que sea lo que estés haciendo para estar así no dejes de hacerlo. —se queda en silencio.

— _Lo intentare._

Cierro la llamada mientras observo el océano azul en la noche, es el mismo color de ojos de mi hermano, esos mismos ojos que nunca han visto el mundo.

Esta mañana Taiki había llamado diciéndome que Darien había pasado varias semanas practicándose estudios por dolores de cabeza.

También me hablo de cierto tratamiento y posterior operación que Darien podría realizarse con la esperanza de ver.

Esperanza, eso era lo que mi hermano ya había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora esos dolores de cabeza que significaban, Taiki dijo que todo había resultado bien pero entonces ¿A qué se debían?

—Ahora que te sucede hermano—De cierto modo me dolía que no me hubiese dicho nada, pero como siempre él quería ser auto suficiente.

Si supiera las veces que lo defendí cuando en la escuela los niños hacían chácharas en su cara.

—Escuincles idiotas—mascullo recordando las golpizas que me daba con ellos por eso. Creo que se enojaría si lo supiera.

— ¿Está todo bien?—las manos de Mina se envuelven en mi cintura, mientras sus pechos se pegan a mi espalda.

—Sí, hablaba con Darien. —me giro entre sus brazos, ella se aparta un poco.

— ¿Ha echado a Serena?—pregunta preocupada.

—No, Serena aún sigue en el castillo.

—Entonces aún no se han matado.

Beso su nariz.

—No aun no, hey… ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos una semana aquí?—ella se impulsa de mis hombros envolviendo sus muslos en mis caderas.

—Eso me parece perfecto—nos besamos mientras camino hacia la cama dispuesto a hacerle el amor por tercera vez en el día.

…

 ***Darien***

Dejo la navaja de afeitar por tercera vez sobre el mueble de mi baño, frustrado arranco la toalla de mi cuello tirándola al piso.

Poso mis manos en el lavamanos tratando de recuperar mi calma.

Esta mañana baje por Lita para que me ayudase con esto de rasurarme ya que no está Mal, pero Lita había salido a comprar víveres con Andrew.

Respiro profundamente varias veces.

—No me moriré por no rasurarme—esto me cabreaba, sé que debería estar acostumbrado a que mi ceguera me limitara, pero en serio había cosas a las que aún no me acostumbraba.

Siento como Belá camina a mi lado mientras avanzo hacia mi guardarropa.

Derecha: chaquetas, seguidas de suéteres, luego camisas y camisetas, palpo todo hasta llegar al tablero que divide mis prendas.

Izquierda: Pantalones, negros cuento del 1 hasta el 8 negros.

—Al menos ese color si se cual es—me burlo de mi condición, del 8 al 16 grises y el resto azul oscuro, desde pequeño me enseñaron como escoger mi ropa.

Mi guardarropa no cuenta con colores, de esos de los que la gente habla, rojo, amarillo, y nada de esa mierda, solo tonos grises, azules, negros y blancos.

Tome la camisa número 4, chaqueta número 3 y el pantalón número 8, los dejo sobre mi cama, mientras me pongo la ropa interior.

—Al menos puedo escoger mi maldita ropa interior sin preocuparme por su color.

Mis padres me habían enseñado a ser auto suficiente, y yo también se los había exigido.

Claro que mi madre, como buena madre que era no me permitía hacer ciertas cosas…como andar descalzo por el lodo.

Deslizo mi camisa mientras abrocho mis botones.

—Eso fue asqueroso ¿verdad Belá?—esta ladra acomodándose entre mis pies—si lo fue.

Cuando Serena llego aquí fui un completo idiota con ella, porque creí que sería igual a aquella mujer que no quiero mencionar. Pero no lo era, y ayer cuando la oí hablar por teléfono, supe que no solo no era así, sino que se parecía a mí más de lo que yo imaginaba.

También había sido traicionada por alguien a quien ella amaba, y por eso decidí darle una oportunidad para conocerme y poder conocerla.

 _«Y descubrir el porqué de sentirme seguro a su lado»_

Termino de vestirme, y siendo guiado por Belá llego hasta la planta baja, casi todo está en silencio excepto por los sonidos que viene de la cocina.

Una fragancia suave y deliciosa se cuela en mi nariz, esta me guía por el salón hasta llegar a donde proviene.

— ¿Lita?

—Mierda—la escucho mascullar.

—No, definitivamente eres Serena—me rio—buenos días.

—Sabes que, deberías decir algo como _"toc, toc voy llegando",_ no aparecer así de la nada. Podrías matar a alguien.

—Bien, _"toc, toc voy llegando",_ buenos días, ¿sabías que aquí en escocia se tiene por costumbre saludar?

—Muy gracioso Darien, buenos días…Lita dejo tu desayuno allí. —enarco una ceja.

—No señalaste verdad. —la pico.

—Oh…emm lo siento, es que…siéntate en tu sitio ya te sirvo. —suena avergonzada.

—No es necesario.

—Si lo es. —la escucho moverse a mi alrededor, momento después para—ten—pone el plato frente a mí.

— ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Huevos revueltos con….

—No hablo de mi comida y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo siento es que ayer encontré unos cardos en…—espero paciente ante su pausa, nuevamente se mueve y arrastra una silla, por su calor deduzco que está sentada a mi lado.

—Encontraste los cardos y…—la insto a seguir hablando mientras meto un bocado de huevos revueltos en mi boca.

—Darien yo soy química y me especializo en perfumes.

—Perfumes, ¿estás haciendo un perfume en mi cocina?—pregunto curioso.

—Bueno no, técnicamente solo estoy extrayendo la fragancia de unos cardos que encontré ayer en el bosque.

—Es eso lo que huele tan delicioso.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? Su fragancia es increíble.

Química—perfumista, sus palabras bailan en mi mente

—Sí, huele muy bien, esa flor de por si es fragante. —Perfumista, esta mujer frente a mi toma lo natural y hermoso de la vida para convertirlo en un perfume que le recuerde a las personas lo bonito que la naturaleza nos ofrece.

 _«Ahora, me pregunto cómo se ve una Química—perfumista»_

—Prometo dejar todo en su lugar.

—No hay problema Serena, usa lo que quieras, no me molesta—digo sincero.

— ¿En serio?—suelta algo emocionada, asentí.

Lirios, ese olor se esparce en el aire cuando la escucho moverse nuevamente, llevo la taza de café a mis labios.

¿Su perfume será de lirios, es por eso que siempre huele así?

Quiero preguntarle, pero no quiero sonar como un loco que se ha fijado en el dulce olor que ella desprende.

En lugar de ser tentado a preguntar por aquello, hago una pregunta más segura.

— ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy?—deja de moverse, sus botas hacen camino hacia mí.

—Hoy hace un día precioso, dime ¿has pescado alguna vez?

—Pescar…—cierto enojo se filtra en mi voz—pues, como veras soy ciego y no creo que el lago sea muy seguro para mí. —Nunca lo fue.

—Puedes cabrearte si quieres Darien, pero iremos a pescar—dejo la taza con brusquedad sobre el mármol.

—No iré.

—Si iras. —refuto.

—No.

—Apuesto a que sí. —su insistencia hace que mi enojo se convierta en una rabia casi incontenible.

—Sabes lo que sucedería si caigo en ese estúpido lago. —escupo las palabras, enfrentándola.

—Sí, nadarías y llegarías hasta la orilla…a menos que no sepas…

—Si se nadar en una piscina con bordes seguros, no en un lago donde puedo caerme de un maldito bote y nadar en círculos sin encontrar la endiablada orilla. —termine de hablar con una leve punzada en mi pecho, eso me había sucedido cuando era un adolecente idiota que se imponía retos estúpidos, ese reto y la niñería de querer ser autosuficiente casi me cuesta la vida.

Se hace un pesado silencio, y ahora no sé si se ha marchado o está aquí.

— ¡Puedes hablar maldición que cuando te callas no sé si te has marchado!—grite furioso conmigo mismo.

— ¡No me grites!—me sorprendí por su enojo—Y si, como ya ves estoy aquí, y deja de ser idiota. Si te llevo a pescar iras conmigo no solo, que asumo que cuando te paso eso estabas solo.

—Por qué asumes eso.

—Por qué eres terco como una mula vieja.

Sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada, esta mujer me iba a matar con su vocabulario… ¿Cómo podía hablarme así?

Inhale y exhale un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Está bien.

—Está bien ¿Qué?

—Iremos a pescar—acepte.

—Y no hay un _"Serena lo siento por gritarte y ser un soberano imbécil"_ —gruñí.

—Lo siento y es todo lo que voy a decir.

Me parece escuchar una ligera sonrisa, después sus pasos se alejan nuevamente.

—Otra cosa Darien, jamás escúchame bien, jamás te dejaría hablando solo en una sala o en cualquier otro lugar Darien, jamás te faltaría de esa manera. Te respeto por tu decisión y coraje de ser independiente, admiro eso y créeme que jamás haría esa idiotez de dejarte hablando solo.

Sus palabras se cuelan despacio en mis sentidos causándome la misma calidez que hasta ahora solo había sentido al tocarla.

Ahora Serena había tocado algo dentro de mí con sus sinceras palabras, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

…

*Gracias a las personitas que aún me tienen entre sus listas de lecturas mil perdones por la falta de actualización, sucede que Fanfiction no me dejaba publicar, la razón no la se.*

*Lo que si se, es que por esa razón estoy escribiendo en Wattpad, y es allí donde tengo esta obra completa, para quien desee leerla allí, mi usuario es **Monaxia-Sol18** o **Adriana L. Buemer** *

*=Nitoca: Mi bella millón gracias por comentar.


End file.
